Forbidden Attack of Venus
by blackshades
Summary: [CHAP 7 UPDATED] Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-lelaki uke di kampus yg menyukai Jongin. Sehun memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Jongin. KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

**VENUS**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Rated : T++**

**Prolog**

**Japan, As Beginning**

Jongin menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Todai, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkanya mengamankan Xiumin dari peloncoan teman-temanya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Xiumin di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Jongin menolak permintaan Chen untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Xiumin sudah mendapatkan perawatan Intensif tentang Alzheimernya, Jongin meragukan kalau Xiumin sudah berubah. Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada lelaki tipikal uke itu, Jongin lebih takut bila Xiumin yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali di lakukannya di sekolah. Jongin melirik Swiss Army-nya, sudah yang kedelapan Kali dan Chen baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Xiumin ke kampus. Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Chen mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar. Tapi bagi Jongin, Chen malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok, Kacamata berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang di lakukanya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah Asrama dan Mengejar-ngejar Xiumin pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Jongin menggerutu, Chen dan Xiumin datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan. Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah di lakukanya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-lelaki dan laki laki uke di kampus yang menyukainya. Di asrama Jongin tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Kakak perempuanya, Zitao Kim yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, Aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Xiumin aman!" Chen berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat Xiumin sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Jongin duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Xiumin dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu Senpai"

Chen tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Jongin dan Xiumin adalah rival yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan brutal Xiumin melukai Jongin. Tapi hanya Jongin yang paling paham dengan Xiumin bila di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin merahasiakanya beberapa waktu lagi sampai Aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa lelaki yang paling ku cintai di depan publik!"

Sekarang Giliran Jongin yang tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti di gelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum di temukan olehnya sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia. Semua lelaki dan lelaki yang di kencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Jongin, tapi Jongin tau kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat di kenal. Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada Akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Jongin berdenging, senyumnya memudar berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan. Baginya, di tampar oleh perempuan atau lelaki bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi di tampar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya membuatnya benar-benar shock. Ia memandangi seorang lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanya, rambut lurus

!" Xiumin mengerang.

berwarna coklat dengan bola mata hitam pekat. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan lelaki lelaki asia pada umumnya. Dia lebih tinggi di bandingkan dengan lelaki Jepang manapun yang pernah Jongin temui. Tapi melihat wajahnya, Jongin yakin kalau lelaki itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Untuk apa dia datang ke Kampus ini dan menampar Jongin? Ini pertemuan pertamanya, dan Jongin belum pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya.

"Hei! Kau salah orang?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada biasa,

"Kim Jongin! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Jongin mebesar. Lelaki ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Todai termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Xi Luhan kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Luhan sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karenamu"

Xi Luhan, itu masalahnya? Jongin tergelak sinis.

Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu, Jongin tidak melakukanya secara paksa, lelaki itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu di ingat bahwa Jongin tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini adalah pasanganya. Lagi pula Jongin bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Luhan kan?

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Lelaki itu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah dia menjauh dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terperangah.

Anak itu! Jongin menggeram. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak. "Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati!"

.

.

.

.

**1**

**London, delapan tahun kemudian**

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Jongin sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang lelaki Jepang yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Jepang di London. Meskipun bukan seorang lelaki yang Jongin cintai, tapi Lay adalah lelaki yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Lay juga lelaki yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Jongin karena lelaki itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Jongin dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan di sukai keluarganya. Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Jongin hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kananya karena Sehun menamparnya tepat di depan Lay. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terakhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan di potret beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!" Cacinya. "Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada lelaki maupun perempuan ? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak orang"

Jongin mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di London. Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat kesurga setelah terbebas dari Oh Sehun. Lelaki ini, Tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun gayanya sedikit maskulin dan keras, Sehun memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Jongin.

Jongin seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, Tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Jongin tak ingin melakukan itu.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikanya!" Bentak Jongin. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara!"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara, akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Kim Jongin, semuanya adalah pengecualian. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Sehun hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepengadilan begitu saja. Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan lelaki -lelaki bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkanya entah dengan cara apa. Kim Jongin selalu medapatkan apa yang dirinya mau.

"Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!" Kata Sehun akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kim Jongin dengan membawa Jongin masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Sehun dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang uke. Kalau saja Sehun dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Jongin yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai lelaki itu. Sebagai pengacara fresh graduate yang di kenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menambah sisi menarik dari Sehun jika saja Sehun tidak bermasalah denganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lay menyapanya. Jongin mengusahakan senyumnya yang tebaik. Meskipun Lay adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaanya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Lay merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Persahabatanya dengan lelaki ini di mulai sejak ia di tugaskan di London lima tahun silam. Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan cumlaude di Todai memberikan jalan bagi Jongin untuk melanjutkan magister dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkanya pada jalan ini; menjadi diplomat muda yang tampan dan di cintai banyak lelaki .

Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Lay (dan Sehun tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya. Tidak, Lay yang seperti itu, kadang-kadang adakalanya Lay tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Jongin sering bersenang-senang sedangkan Sehun sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, lelaki itu sangat memusuhinya.

"Fine, Tenanglah, ini hal yang biasa!" Jawab Jongin sambil memandang beberapa orang Security restoran mengusir wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca. Jongin mendesah, besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartement untuk beberapa hari. Ia harus menghubungi Kris. Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggun

"Oh, Ya! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Lay bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja." Jongin berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamaranya karena Lay pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Lay Tersenyum. "Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untuk dirimu!"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Jongin tiba-tiba memudar. Lay akan menikah dan meninggalkanya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Sehun datang tadi, setidaknya Sehun menghindarkanya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu. Lay akan menikah dan Jongin baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Lay dan disana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Lay akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Lay

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama!"

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki Affair Love"

Jongin lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Lay masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baiklah, Lay yang meminta dan Jongin akan melakukanya. Dia akan membuat Lay senang hingga Jongin merasa bosan dan menemukan lelaki baru. Lagipula apa yang sedang di khawatirkanya? Semua lelaki menginginkanya kan? Tidak ada lelaki di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Jongin dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah. Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Jongin merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu lelaki dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik. Tuhan pun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Jongin untuk menikah karena satu-satunya lelaki yang di anggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah di ikat oleh orang lain. Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama lelaki.

.

.

.

.

**A.N : yeheyyy makasih sebelumnya yang udah review di ff blackshades yang lain. makasih banya. rasanya waktu nge lihat review an kalian itu rasa capek blackshades kebayar :v**

**oh ya, bagi yang mau kontakan sama blackshades, invite aja pin bbm 7DC688BE. sekali kali temenin blackshades yang jones ini :v jangan malu buat nge invite. **

**ini ff di rated m dulu aja ya, soalnya ntar ngarahnya ke arah mature, jadi biar aman black shades buat mature ya.**

**ini juga remake an yang blackshades buat setelah mengorbankan waktu buat belajar soalnya sebulan lagi blackshades bakalan UN. doain ya :v **

**sekian dan terima kasih 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Miai**

**2**

Have to Selecting

Pagi yang membuat Jongin merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan kekantor hari ini dan Kris pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Dimulai dari Sehun dan Kliennya, Lay yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Jongin menyatakan lamaranya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas di kalangan Masyarakat. Pilihanya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Jongin beruntung Kris adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik selama dirinya berada di London karena Kris tidak pernah membiarkan Jongin kewalahan dalam hal apapun. Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Jongin yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kris lalu kembali duduk ke meja Dengan malas Jongin keluar kamar yang di tumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Kris lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapanya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Kris, tapi Kris tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam! Sudah ingat?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Aku di tolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal di bandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi…."

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah."

Kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah!"

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikanya kan? Lelaki itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan.

Beberapa waktu lalu kau di maafkkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan di kembalikan ke Jepang dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Tokyo akan sia-sia."

"Oh, tentu saja! Ini karena Oh Sehun. Lelaki gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus-kasusku tapi selalu melibatkan media! Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?"

Jongin berdecak. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"menikahlah"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sudah di tolak! Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikah dengan siapa saja, dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang! Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang di adakan Ayahku?"

Jongin termenung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, Skandal kali ini benar- benar membuatnya jadi serba sulit.

"Kau punya ide? Lelaki mana yang akan kau jodohkan ?"

Kris tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu."

Kali ini Jongin tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Kris punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatanya Jongin sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Kris memiliki kekasih, Jongin mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan lelaki itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Tao, lelaki Asia dan masih sangat muda, meskipun Tao cukup cantik dan menarik Jongin tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku di jodohkan!" Ujar Kris berusaha menjawab keheranan Jongin. "Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat Ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk Ayah untuk menggantikanku

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya?"

"Sudahlah, Kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah!" Jawab Kris.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Seperti apa lelaki itu? Kris bilang Jongin pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Kris sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Kris tidak mungkin membohonginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3**

**Different Person, Different Feeling**

Sehun memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin sebanyak itu wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat playboy itu, tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar Laki-laki itu di restoran. Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun yang merupakan teman se-flat nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena Sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televisi. Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang, yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya. Kim Jongin beruntung memiliki Kris yang juga memiliki nama belakang Kim sebagai pengacaranya, laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan Kliennya. sebenarnya Sehun , merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki-laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik. Perpaduan China dan Eropa membuat wajah Kris berseri-seri dan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan terlebih saat dirinya tau kalau Kris dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan. Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Sehun seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh karena dirinya akan di nikahi oleh senior yang sangat di kaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu" Adik laki-lakinya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani Ibunya di rumah sedangkan Sehun hanya datang sesekali karena Distrik Lake terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya. Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Sehun tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Oh karena semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki. Dua orang kakak dan satu adik, Rick. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama di kaguminya.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah! Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua miai yang di adakan sehingga semua laki-laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun Ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu pura pura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau."

"Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia.

Demi Ibunya, Sehun akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah Miai pertama yang di jalaninya semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. Sehun sangat tau kalau Ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini, dan Sehun akan menerimanya. Dia bukanlah lelaki yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seperti teman-temanya yang lain. Selama di flat ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Baekhyun selalu pergi bersama pacarnya.

Sejak di lahirkan Sehun memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih di kenal karena kekakuanya dan ketajaman

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Rick.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin di ketahuinya apakah Kris akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Miai : perjodohan**

**HOW ? maafin ya chapter kemarin banyak typo :" padahal udah dibaca ulang ulang :" maafin ya :" manusia tak luput dari kesalahan :"**

**ini balesan reviews chap kemaren :" makasih banyak yang udah review :***

**levy95 : iya ini udah lanjut. dibaca ya :))**

**D. : wkwk emang Jongin emang brengsek jadi pengen di lempar sandal :3**

**Yunacho90 : haha iya ini remake an Venus KaiHun ver**

**Nagisa Kitagawa : haha akhirnyah /lap ingus/ ini udah dilanjut. dibaca ya :))**

**KaiMinHun : iyaaa makasih doanya yaa :)) semoga dibalas sama Tuhan :))**

**daddykaimommysehun : bukan itu kemaren typo. harusnya laki laki malah jadi perempuan :" maafin ya. siapa hayo yang nampar kai 8 tahun lalu ?**

**MaknaEXO : iya ini on-going :)) maafin typonya ya.**

**whirlwind27 : haha emang selalu salah di mata. tapi bener di hati. hayoloh :3. Author ajaga tau hebatnya Jongin :3**

**KaiHunnieEXO : iyaaa kemaren itu typo. Sehun itu laki laki. soalnya Author ga suka GS :3 . ini udah dilanjut :)) dibaca ya :))**

** : masa ? padahal ini aku remake sendiri. ada juga yang bilang pernah baca versi chanhun bukan kaihun :"**

**KimKaihun8894 : masa ? versi kaihun juga ? ini remake an novel Venus karya phoebe. persis? engga kan?**

** :wkkwk emang pengen dilempar sandal ya :v. iya ini udah dilanjut, dibaca ya :))**

** : iya ini kan remake an versi Kaihun :))**

**elidamia98 : wkkw cie yang suka :)) ini udah lanjut. dibaca ya :))**

**JongOdult : haha jatuh cinta ga ya? tanyain mereka dong :)) ini udah dilanjut. dibaca ya :))**

**auliavp : iyaa ada typo :" maafin ya :" ini udah lanjut :)) dibaca ya :))**

**gyusatan : u nya banyak banget :v btw thanks :))**

**Xohunte : wkwk hobby nya begitu mungkin:v ciee yang samaan :v wkkw ini aja sempetin pas lagi libur :v fighting juga!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sekian btw, daleman laki laki yang make tali apa ya '-' kasih tau lewat review ya :***


	3. Chapter 3

**for : Kim Kaj **

**take a rest and get well soon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**Must be Sexiest Woman**

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pedesaan Districk Lake, bagi Jongin pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun uke di pedesaan Eropa tidak semanis wanita-wanita maupun lelaki berstatus uke desa di Asia, tapi rata-rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa. Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang uke desa, Jongin menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena di desak oleh keluarganya. Jongin tidak akan merencanakan lamaranya untuk Lay tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakanya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa di elakkan lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Jongin untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya. seorang istri-suami dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?" Jongin berbisik kepada pamanya sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka. "Dia cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?" Pamanya berdehem.

"Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Ayo masuk!" Jongin mengulum senyum penasaranya. Seorang wanita tua berwajah oriental bersama anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatanya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Nyonya Oh adalah seorang wanita keturunan Jepang dan putranya, Rick meskipun berwajah sangat Eropa memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna gelap seperti Ibunya. Anak itu terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki Meksiko yang berkulit putih bersih, melihat wajahnya mengingatkan Jongin pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganya lebih menarik perhatian di bandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Jongin dan pamanya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Oh sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Jongin dan pamanya turun memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar. Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seorang Lelaki yang sedang membantu Ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Jongin terperangah. Oh Sehun? Jongin mematung tak menyangka, Oh Sehun untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia menggunakan sebuah jeans ketat dan kaos tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang kelihatanya tebal berwarna violet –semacam singlet- . Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap maskulin yang di tampilkanya selama ini. "Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk!" Jongin tersenyum kepada nyonya Oh, ia dan pamanya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Sehun duduk di hadapanya. Tidak sekalipun Jongin memalingkan pandanganya dari Oh Sehun dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Sehun mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Jongin lihat. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Kris yang datang, Jongin yakin kalau lelaki itu akan terus berusaha untuk terlihat manis sepanjang hari. Sepanjang waktu-waktu di meja makan Jongin tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Sehun, Singlet itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan. Menakjubkan. Penglihatanya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Jongin tidak bisa memperhatikan lelaki itu berlama-lama. Jongin tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, Semua tamparan Sehun masih bisa di rasakan dengan sangat jelas. "Steve dan Danny dimana? Mereka tidak ikut makan?" Paman Kim bertanya kepada siapa-saja yang bersedia menjawabnya. Perhatian Jongin sempat beralih sementara.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang, Steve dan Danny tidak bisa meninggalkan kedainya karena sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Jawab nyonya Oh. Paman Kim menyenggol Jongin yang masih memandangi Sehun tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makananya. "Lihat, Anak ini! Nyonya, sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putramu! Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Oh terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Sehun selalu di tolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki-laki itu!"

Jongin mendehem setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya. "Di tolak? Ku rasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku!"

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang! Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali miai di adakan. Sayangnya seperti yang ku katakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki-laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putraku?"

"Ibu!" Sehun mendesah. Melihat itu, Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Jongin berakting kebingungan.

"Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua."

"Ibu, hentikan!" Sehun mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan Ibunya. Setelah nyonya Oh diam Lelaki itu dan adiknya Rick saling pandang penuh makna. Mungkin Sehun sudah menginjak kaki adiknya di bawah meja karena pemuda itu ikut menertawainya.

.

.

.

.

**5\. First Temptation**

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku!" Nyonya Oh mengomentari putranya yang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah. "Dia sangat tampan dan seorang diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya Kris yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk di pasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila Ibunya tidak suka nonton TV dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di Inggris saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajinganya Kim Jongin. Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan dan laki laki di atas ranjangnya setiap malam. Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Jongin . Sehun sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat Ibunya khawatir karena Kim Jongin pasti menolak, atau Sehun akan membuat Kim Jongin menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya!"

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam. Berusahalah menjadi lelaki yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah!" Nyonya Oh kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Sehun dengan hati-hati. "Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka, sana!"

Sehun lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik. Jadi lelaki yang di inginkan Kim Jongin? Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaianya di depan laki-laki itu? Ibunya juga akan segera kena serangan Jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa lelaki yang di inginkan Jongin . Sehun menggenggam selimut erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamanya mengendor saat melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamanya kehalaman. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan sekarang hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut. Lelaki itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang, karena Jongin sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalanya sebisa mungkin. Sehun menghela nafas lalu memandang Jongin kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Sehun berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa di lakukanya terhadap Jongin .

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang ku katakan, Tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku harus segera kekamarku!" Jongin memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu yang berada di ujung itu ternyata milik Sehun? Tapi melihat selimut yang Sehun bawa, Jongin menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu di bawa ke kamar tamu. Sehun hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Jongin bisa merasakanya.

"Selimut itu, harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku kan?"

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri!" Sehun segera menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Jongin agar tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkanya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut!" Lagi-lagi Sehun berbohong. Bukan orang yang pandai berbohong karena kegugupanya sangat terlihat jelas. Sehun menunduk saat melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya, Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu!" Jongin beraksi cepat. Karena sesaat kemudian Sehun sudah di tarik kedalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam selimut yang di bawanya semakin erat, tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh kelantai ketika menyadari Kim Jongin sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Sehun tapi Lelaki itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya. Sehun mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat dirimu! Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?"

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Kris?" Jongin tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan singlet dengan bahu selebar ini." Ia menyentuh pundak Sehun dengan satu jarinya sehingga Sehun mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Lelaki itu terpekik kecil saat Jongin sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya "Tapi aku suka tali yang ini,"

"Kau mau memakai singlet ? Aku punya banyak!" Jongin tertawa lagi. Sehun masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini. "Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau tali ini ku buka?" sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat menarik ikatan singlet satu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Sehun menepis tanganya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja!" pandangan mata Jongin semakin terlihat bergairah. Terlebih saat melihat leher Sehun yang bergerak karena menelan ludah, pandanganya kemudian turun ke singlet yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan dada Sehun lebih banyak lagi. "Kau sangat pandai menuntut kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang menghalangi pandanganya dan menekanya kuat keatas ranjang. Ia kemudian menarik tali singlet yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang. Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Jongin menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamanya dengan nafas tergengah-engah. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan singletnya yang di lepaskan oleh Jongin . "Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Kim menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Sehun berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut, Paman!" Meskipun Sehun berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan paman Kim bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi!" Paman Kim tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sehun keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang Jongin lagi dan menutup pintu.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!"

"Paman, dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?" Paman Tokeino memukul kepala Jongin keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Dia lelaki terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ugh, aku minta maaf ya aku sering banyak typo yaaa. **

**ugh :* makasih yg udah review. aku bakal terus sempetin bales review an kalian kok :v makasih banyak ya. I love u.**

**ini aku baru balik download pdf nya lagi trs nedit malem malem soalnya file nya ilang :' eh karna ada yg komen sampe lumutan. maafin aku ya syg :* soalnya habis un aku langsung fokus nge rp :* **

**btw ini gua dedikasikan buat lu kak, yg lagi sakit. jan sakit sakitan lagi ya. kaka gua.**

**kak Ke a.k.a Kak KAJ.**

**makasih udah mau bantu walaupun lagi sakit :* love u kaka **

**THANKS TO :**

**KimKaihun8894 : iya ini versi Kaihun :v iya ini lagi**

**daddykaimommysehun : mau dijodohin sama siapa hayo :v**

**Nagisa Kitagawa : baik banget emang Kris, wkwwkw**

**Rizsasa : iya itu typo sayang :v**

**PurpleGyu : iya eh itu anu typo.g**

**BaixianGurls : iya makasih dek :v siapa hayoo**

**sehunskai : putri kerajaan? bisa jadi. aku kalah cantik neh :v**

**AprilianyArdeta : ini di lanjut syg :v anaknya luhan ke **

**DWCokroleksono : ini dilanjut :v**

**izz : iya ini dipanggil izz. jadi kek kedinginan.g**

**Kim Se Byul : ini rada panjangan.g dah dua part digabung satu neh :v**

**KaihunnieEXO : semoga aminn :v siapa ayoo**

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun : ahhh bayangin kesannya **

**xohunte : mabok exo neh. kangen kris neh :"**

**dialuhane : gimana **

**AprilianyArdenta : apa ayoo reaksinya**

**JongOdult : wkkw ga bakal nolak mah kalo di kasih **

**Guest : ah masa gitu :v binggo**

**syakila : ini next syg**

**anomin : ngertiin aku dong **

**mrblackj : aku juga suka **

**choi fai fai : digampar berapa kali yaaa**

**pinkeuv : adain dong :v**

**Guest : sehun mah cantik. aku ae kalah **

**YunYuliHun : apa hayo jawabannya :v **


	4. Chapter 4

**6**

**I'll Got The Goddess**

Jongin sangat berharap bisa melihat Sehun lagi. Tapi pagi ini Sehun sama sekali tidak muncul hingga saat kepulanganya tiba. Lelaki itu ternyata sudah kembali ke London pagi-pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di flat milik Kris, Jongin nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin, melihat Oh Sehun di atas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah. Lelaki yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi-api seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Sehun sangat wangi dan rambutnya selembut sutra. Ukuran pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalanya. hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Jongin ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tidak pernah di sangka-sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat sebagian tubuh Sehun bagian dada secara langsung. Seandainya paman Kim tidak datang… Jongin mengerang.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris menyadarkanya. Sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini anak itu tidak bekerja, Kris tidak akan pernah datang ke kantor saat ia di minta mengurusi masalah kliennya, dan Berkali-kali Jongin selalu menjadi alasanya untuk bolos kerja. "Sejak tiba disini kau terus melamun, sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh! Jangan bilang kau di tampar lagi oleh Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusus itu seperti biasa." Jongin tersenyum getir. Seandainya dia dan Sehun bertemu lagi, Lelaki itu pasti akan melakukanya. Hal itu bisa di pastikan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau lelaki itu adalah Oh Sehun?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia menolakmu?" "Kata Ibunya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pihak laki-laki yang selalu menolak. Tapi setelah ia memerintahkan aku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya. Dia pasti mengancam semua laki-laki yang sudah menjalani miai denganya seperti yang di lakukanya padaku!"

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia!"

"Dia sangat menarik, saat miai Oh Sehun benar-benar berdandan dengan cantik, ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai camisole –singlet- bertali dan tidak menggunakan kaos. Seksi sekali!" Kris yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba kehilangan binarnya. Jongin masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Sehun berdandan tidak biasa untuk Jongin.

"Saat kuliah beberapa orang temanya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Venus karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu."

"Iya! Dia seperti Venus," Jongin terdengar semakin antusias. Bagaimana bila Sehun tidak mengenakan pakaianya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan camisolenya tadi setiap hari? Jongin ingat kalau Sehun memang selalu melakukan itu. Di balik jas dan Blazernya, Lelaki itu selalu menggunakan Camisole tapi tidak terlalu menonjol karena penampilan maskulinya lebih dominan.

"Kau akan menikah denganya?"

"Kau fikir aku gila?" Jongin mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi istriku! Oh Sehun bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku! Tapi aku akan bermain-main sebentar, Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkanya. Sebagai akibat karena sudah berani-beraninya membangkitkan gairahku!" Kris mendengus, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Sehun kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Sehun di kantor besok, Kris harus membicarakan sesuatu.

"Utamakan pernikahanmu!" Kris bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu gampang, aku bisa memilih wanita mana saja yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu!"

**7**

**Rude Fiance Ever After**

Sehun sekarang sudah benar-benar kalut, Bayangan tentang Kim Jongin yang mengerjainya di rumah Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki-laki itu pasti tertawa di belakangnya dengan sangat puas. Kemarin dia benar-benar nekad untuk pulang sendirian pagi-pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Jongin menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan setelah ini? Tapi rasanya mustahil Jongin akan bersedia menikah denganya. Menikah dengan Sehun berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang-senangnya karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang di kantor mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi map-map yang menumpuk dihadapanya sama sekali tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Sehun duduk seorang diri sekarang, Kris. Sehun mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Meskipun tidak menjawab apa-apa Sehun mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada di atas mejanya lalu angkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?"

"Kalau ku bawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah di bandingkan di kantor."

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang penting semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik." Kris mendekati Sehun dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang! Ayo ku antar!" Sehun terperangah, Kris sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Sehun bermaksud untung pulang atau tidak. Laki-laki itu membawa semua pekerjaan milik Sehun keluar kantor dan Sehun mau tidak mau menyusul. Kris memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat memperdulikan Sehun, hal yang semakin membuat Sehun kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu. Perlahan-lahan Sehun membuka pintu mobil Kris dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju flatnya. Baekhyun seharusnya ada di rumah hari ini, dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tau!" Kris memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan miai weekend kemarin?" Sehun mendesah, Kris tau Lelaki itu sangat tidak suka membahas semuanya, Kim Jongin pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu di peranginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Tapi Sehun tetap menjawab meskipun dengan malas, ia tidak ingin membuat Kris kecewa. "Buruk!" Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Kris spontan tertawa.

"Buruk? Karena Kim Jongin?"

"Seharusnya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?" Sehun memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan yang masih ramai.

"Tidak juga, tapi ku rasa kau jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang di habisinya dan aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Kris berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Sehun menyadari perubahanya sehingga membuat Lelaki itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali. Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa selain hembusan Nafas, cukup untuk membuat Kris tersenyum getir. "Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tau kalau hampir semua laki-laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Jongin hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali di tahun ini! Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Jongin menggoda, para wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan Jongin, Kan?"

Dia sudah menggodaku! Pikir Sehun, dia ingin meneriakkan itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang lain. "Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya!"

"Astaga!" Kris pura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Sehun barusan. "Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Jongin hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan klienmu adalah aku, maka yang kau tampar berkali-kali itu sudah pasti wajahku!"

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah…" Sehun diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tau Kris sedang memandangnya heran, Sehun tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain. "Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?" Sehun menatap Kris lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Sehun sudah sampai di depan gedung flatnya. Mendengar perkataan Kris membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Sehun tenang, tapi sudah terlambat. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Kim Jongin!" Kris menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Sehun sebentar. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, membiarkanya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memberikanya pelajaran. Karena itu, teruslah memberi pelajaran kepada Kim Jongin karena dia tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Sehun, kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Jongin. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu, atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Sehun berusaha menyimpan baik-baik nasihat Kris dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Sehun. Bila akhirnya dia dan Jongin akan menikahpun, Jongin seharusnya mengubah sikapnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berterima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map-mapnya. Flatnya tidak memiliki lift, jadi Sehun harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai di lantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun tinggal. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya dan Kris berbincang-bincang tadi, ucapan Kris membuat Sehun di liputi perasaan yang misterius. Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya berdering dan itu adalah telpon dari Baekhyun, teman serumahnya. "Kau dimana? Kenapa pulangnya lama?" Baekhyun menyerang seketika sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara.

"Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada di depan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit!"

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun lalu menutup telpon. Sehun sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti di depan pintu flatnya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke flat sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tidak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam-jamnya orang tidur. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita Prancis yang bernama Solaire itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang!" Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Sehun harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Jongin berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, Sehun rasa ia tau apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Yang jelas saat ini Sehun sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan memandang Jongin yang medekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta di jemput, aku pasti menjemput!" Sehun berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Jongin barusan.

"Aku pulang bersama…" Sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Jongin kalau dirinya pulang bersama Kris. Bagaimana bila Jongin sampai punya ide untuk meminta Kris memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Sehun pulang lalu membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya ke laut? Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin pikiran anehnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Jongin membantu Sehun membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Supir taksi!" Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini, dan membenci Jongin. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga ia merelakan Jongin menggenggam tanganya begitu saja. Sehun berusaha memulihkan kembali indranya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Jongin sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Sebuah cincin bermata ruby merah yang bersinar-sinar di terangi lampu. "Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita." Jongin kemudian mengangkat tanganya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa ruby.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Jongin tersenyum lagi sehingga membuat Sehun merasa lumpuh. Ia mencium kening Sehun dengan mesra. "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ia mengedipkan mata. Sehun tau kalau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Jongin melepaskan seluruh tali camisole yang di kenakanya pada weekend kemarin. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menerimanya? Jadi Kris sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya.

"Aku tidur dulu, karena besok pagi harus segera bekerja!"

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku." Jongin merespon ancaman Sehun dengan angkat bahu.

"Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu berarti Aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya!" Kali ini Jongin benar-benar meninggalkanya untuk masuk ke Flat sebelah. Sehun masih setengah sadar saat Baekhyun menariknya kedalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Jongin benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu? Sehun mencubit lenganya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki flat sebelah. Flat nyonya Solaire. Tunggu dulu, flat nyonya Solaire? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Jangan katakan kalau nyonya Solaire juga selirnya!

"Apa yang dilakukanya disini, apa hubunganya dengan nyonya solaire?" Sehun bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikanya kepada Sehun. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan nyonya Solaire…apa yang dia fikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Baekhyun tergelak. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk, dia pindah ke flat sebelah sore ini dan wanita Prancis itu sudah pergi pada jum'at lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Apakah dia gila?"

"Tentu saja ku fikir dia gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan denganya mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat ku tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iya kan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua kan?" Sehun mengerang. Sepertinya hidupnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikirkan masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman. Sehun memandangi map-map yang ada di sampingnya, ia tidak yakin akan menyentuhnya malam ini.

"Ibuku memaksaku untuk menikah denganya, hanya itu! Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki-laki itu membawa perempuan dan lelaki lain ke flatnya. Kau taukan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa. Semua perkataan Sehun terdengar lucu baginya malam ini.

"Aku tau, itu yang mendasari alasanmu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak laki-laki sepertinya? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita dan lelaki uke akan mendekatinya dan laki-laki yang seperti dia bukan hanya Nichan seorang. Aku percaya Nichan orang yang baik!"

"Nichan? Kau memanggilnya Nichan?" Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kelihatanya Baekhyun benar, tidak ada seorang wanita dan lelaki mana pun yang bisa menolak Kim Jongin dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Baekhyun sendiri yang kelihatanya juga mengagumi Jongin tanpa di sadarinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Sehun untuk memerangi Jongin selama ini? sebagai seorang dokter kandungan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk mengugurkan kandungannya dan itu disebabkan oleh Jongin. Laki laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak, dan Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Kris juga laki-laki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Kim Jongin? Sehun mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian membawa map dan tasnya kedalam kamar. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cinicin pertunanganya yang di berikan oleh Jongin barusan. Melihat itu malah semakin membuatnya marah sehingga Sehun melepas cincin itu dan melemparkanya kedalam laci meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

**Nichan : Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Jepang**

**8\. Don't Like to Share My Property**

Bertemu dengan Jongin setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Pagi hari, Sehun harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awal asalkan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Pada malam hari saat Baekhyun ada di rumah, Sehun tidak bisa menolak untuk melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Jongin sadar bahwa Sehun tidak suka dengan kehadiranya. Belum lagi sikap-sikap tidak menyenangkan yang harus di terimanya. Jongin selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki-laki itu selalu melakukanya setiap kali dia datang kerumah dengan membawa berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semuanya habis. Selama itu, Sehun harus merelakan tanganya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Menolak adalah kata kata yang paling kuat yang pernah terfikirkan tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Sehun lakukan. Tapi selama semuanya itu tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Jongin pun tidak datang setiap hari kerumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Jongin tidak akan Sehun lihat sepulang kerja. Mengenai Jongin dan banyak perempuan-perempuanya, Tidak pernah membuat Sehun pusing seperti hari ini. Sehun berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu. Sehun mengambil i-pod di laci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengaranya ke beberapa jenis musik yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tidak berhasil, karena Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada keributan. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya sambil mendengarkan musik sepertinya bukan ide bagus. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mematikan I-pod yang membuat pekerjaan Sehun malah semakin kacau. Bunyi musik berhenti dan desahan-demi desahan kembali mengganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Baekhyun berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri!"

Mata Sehun membesar mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. "Iri?"

"Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukanya saja!" Baekhyun berbisik polos. Mendengar itu Sehun mengerang. Bukan masalah itu yang mengganggu, ia sama sekali tidak iri! pekerjaan yang sedang di kerjakanya kali ini benar-benar sudah deadline dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakanya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Sehun bahkan tidak yakin akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaanya di ganggu oleh suara-suara berisik tunanganya yang bercinta dengan wanita lain pada tengah malam seperti ini?

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin tunanganya. Setelah mengenakanya, Sehun beranjak pergi ke flat sebelah. Baekhyun terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu flat Jongin dengan brutal, kelakuanya ini bisa membangunkan semua tetangga. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk merasa tidak enak karena Jongin segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya. Laki-laki itu memandang mereka gusar.

"Untuk apa mengganggu malam-malam begini?" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk kedalam flat Jongin tanpa permisi. Baekhyun hanya bisa angkat bahu saat Jongin memandangnya penuh tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Sehun masuk ke kamar pribadi Jongin. Oh Sehun sedang menarik rambut seorang wanita yang hampir bugil di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya dengan kejam mencaci maki, pemandangan yang langka. Sehun sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sadisnya. Wanita itu mencoba berontak tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat sudah membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba datang lagi atau mendekati tunanganku!" Sehun berteriak. Ia memperlihatkan cincin di tanganya yang mirip dengan cincin yang di kenakan Jongin. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kau, ku usir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang!" Wanita itu memandang Jongin gugup, tapi melihat Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kelihatanya ia kecewa. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mengenakan pakaianya dan segera berlari keluar flat sambil menangis. Malam ini dia sudah di permalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Kim Jongin yang bahkan tidak membelanya. Oh Sehun tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Jongin. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan itu!"

Jongin memandangnya penuh dendam. Wanita ini sudah mengganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, mungkin di luar pintu flatnya ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah di timbulkan Sehun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa terganggu?"

"Karena suara kalian mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Sehun membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari kedepan kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Kalau hasratmu tidak bisa di tahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita-wanita itu ke hotel?" Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke flatnya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang. Jongin mendesah kesal. Hari ini Sehun sudah mempermalukanya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil kimononya dan mengganjal pintu flat sebelum Sehun menutupnya. "Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku!" desisnya. Sehun terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu flatnya dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Sehun tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan hamburger sebagai sarapan sambil berlarian mengejar taksi.

**T.B.C/end?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note : jadi, anggep aja camisole itu kaya singlet gitu. asllinya camisole itu buat ciwi" cuman anggep ae ada yg buat cowo. soalnya camisole itu rada mirip semacam singlet lah ya. anggep ae juga ada talinya gitu. kan ada juga singlet yg ada talinya buatan blackshades yg mau pesen 1000 dapet 3 :v**

**btw, venus itu dewi kecantikan oke. ga ada dewa kecantikan si :'D**

**.'. : oke aku tegesin ya, lupa" sih mau bilang. ini itu REMAKE novel VENUS karya PHOEBE jadi kalo ada yg 'PERNAH BACA' remake an dari yg lain. itu WAJAR SOALNYA INI REMAKE AN NOVEL VENUS OKE!**

**KADANG AKU BINGUNG MAU LANJUT FF INI ATAU ENGGA SOALNYA KAYANYA UDH ADA YG PERNAH NGE REMAKE :" TAPI PAIRING VER LAIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**rep reviews : **

**sehannie : iyaaa ini dilanjut sayangg**

**daddykaimommysehun: duhduh sehun sukanya sm aku.g**

**kaihunnieexo : ga cuma kai kok yg suka sm hunnie. aku juga **

**nagisa kitagawa : sayang banget digagalin. buka tali aku **

**kukuruyuuk : ngga sayang bukan repost. ini remake dari novel venus karya phoebe. katanya udh ada yg nge remake versi chanhun ato siapa gitu. ga tau juga.**

**whirlwind27 : hamdalah ini dilanjut**

**kim se byul : ah greget si paman mah :v singlet bertali /?**

**dwcokroleksono : waks terbukti mah jongin mesum**

**dialuhane : aku mah pasrahhhh. gaga**

**vipbigbang74 : ya Allah ini remake novel venus karya phoebe :" mungkin udah ada yg bikin remake pairing yg lain :'**

**xohunte : cieee mantan rp. dulu sempet long hiatus sih. tapi balik lagi. ea**

**vitangeflower : makasiiii :v iini dilanjuttt**

**sehunskai : baru kusadari... ini dilanjut sayang :v**

**jongodult : jong sama aku aja. gaga**

**auliavp : iya sehun seksoi banget. aku ae kalah. ga**

**kimkaihun8894 : ciee momolagii ini udh lagi :v**

**choi faifai : ini dilanjut. lagi sibuk soalnyaa. maap ya**

**baixiangurls : ini rada panjang ga? ciee nunguuin :v aku juga coba LH tapi akhirnya balik lagi. ea**

**si kaihun mesum nan alim : ini udah ulan Romadhon ya Allah :'**

**eruya : ini di update sayang :"**

**ooh : makasihhhh ini dilanjut sayang :"**

**my love double b : iyaaa ini di update sayangku**

**baechanbaek : ini lanjut adee**

**kiremozaku : iya sampe kalah aku kalo masalah 'itu'**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE/NEXT FF 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**9\. Settle With…**

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau ku buatkan kopi?" Baekhyun meyapanya saat Sehun baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya. Sehun sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa di kantor hingga ia harus pulang malam hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaan hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam ini. Sehun membuka Blazer abu-abu dan celananya, lalu segera duduk di atas kursi meja tulis.

"Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan!" Baekhyun beranjak kedapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatanya akan menemani Sehun seperti biasa sambil membaca novel. Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh di ruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang, lalu menyeringai. "Telpon saja! Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya!" Sehun mengambil tas Gucci-nya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu di letakkannya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. "Dimana ya?"

"Apa?"

"Ponselku! Coba kau telpon, semoga saja deringnya bisa membantuku untuk menemukanya!" Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera. Ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Sehun tapi tidak ada bunyi. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak ada bunyinya kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?" Sehun kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. Suara-suara di flat sebelah semakin Intens dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Sehun tidak tahan lagi dan Jongin harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunanganya. Setelah memakainya Sehun melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun keras.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Sehun memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya menggunakan camisole sutra berwarna oranye. Celana pendek skin-fit dengan warna senada menyelaraskan penampilanya. Meskipun ia terlihat cantik, Sehun tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bahkan untuk keluar kamar seperti yang sekarang di lakukanya tanpa sadar. Jongin membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih kimono sutra marun yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu mengenakanya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja!"

"Baiklah," Sehun melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Sehun! Cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga-tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga!" Mendengar itu setidaknya Sehun masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu flat Jongin lebih sopan. Tapi kesopanan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari semenit hingga akhirnya Jongin membuka pintu dan menatap Sehun dengan malas.

"Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai?" Ujar Jongin geram.

"Kau menggangguku! Jadi ini caramu membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan mengingatmu? Kim, ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, aku pastikan akan menyelesaikanya dengan cara yang sama juga!" Sehun baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi laki-laki baru yang berbeda lagi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaianya masih lengkap hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Tuan, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kali ini Sehun lebih tenang. Lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatanya bukan laki-laki murahan yang biasa Jongin bawa ke flat seperti sebelumnya. "Karena Kim Jongin adalah tunanganku!"

"Benarkah?" laki-laki itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Jongin heran. "betul begitu?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang untuk melakukan ini kan?" Laki-laki itu memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi tunanganmu kelihatanya tidak berfikir begitu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati lelaki lain!" Sehun berdesis sinis. Dia takut menyakiti lelaki lain? Tentu saja, Jongin sudah menipunya karena laki-laki itu kelihatanya tidak tau bahwa laki-laki yang hampir saja tidur denganya sudah bertunangan. Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, laki-laki itu tetap berjalan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan sepatu dan mantelnya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hati kepada Sehun dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud untuk merebut tunanganya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Sehun merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi laki-laki itu hingga bayanganya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?" Jongin menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam-jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kau tidak malu di dengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku! Berhentilah berpura-pura, katakan kepada pamanmu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi dan pergi dari hidupku!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar lalu memandang cincin bermata merah yang bersarang dengan indah di jari manisnya.

"Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan cinicin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku!" Jongin kemudian mendekatkan tangan Sehun kemulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Sehun benar-benar terjepit, lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan. "Kau melupakan satu hal,Oh! Selama kau mengenakan cincin ini, kau juga milikku!" Sehun terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandangi Jongin yang menutup pintu flat dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini di hadapan Sehun dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Jongin melepaskan kimononya dengan paksa. Jongin tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Sehun akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Sehun menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar pribadi Jongin yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher kimononya saat wajah Jongin semakin mendekat. "Kenapa, Oh? Kau ingin melakukanya di dalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi!" Sehun benar-benar terkesiap saat lengan Jongin merangkul punggungnya, kedua tanganya yang tadi berada di leher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di dada Jongin. Sehun berusaha untuk protes tapi kata-katanya berhasil di rampas oleh Jongin saat laki-laki itu menemukan bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Sehun ingin berteriak tapi Jongin cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dengan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun. Lelaki itu bersumpah ia sedang berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan semua sentuhan Jongin pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat kimononya di tanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Jongin sebisanya. Sebelah lengan Jongin menekan punggungnya agar Sehun tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tanganya yang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul lelaki itu agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras di pangkal paha. Kaki Sehun bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Jongin cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan.

Tapi semua perilaku Jongin berhenti saat mendengar pintu di ketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulanya dari Sehun dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengenakan kimono sutranya kembali. Setelah itu, Jongin bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Kris dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Kris menyadari pandangan tidak suka Jongin kepadanya, melihat penampilannya, Kris tau kalau sepupunya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang lelaki. Tapi Kris tidak perduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan tekejut saat melihat Sehun dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Sekali lagi ia memandang Jongin, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kris berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sehun, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Sehun yang mendekati Jongin dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim! Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!" Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan pernah berharap, Venus! Aku bisa saja melakukanya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku!"

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa meniduri lelaki manapun bila kau melakukan hal yang nakal lagi kepadaku!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Kris lagi. Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Jongin melakukanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawanannya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Jongin tadi? Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya kesal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Jongin, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau ia sudah memperlakukan Sehun dengan cara seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin memaksa seorang lelaki karena semua laki-laki mendekatinya tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan dan… Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan fikirannya lagi, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan itu. Semua hal yang di maksudkan untuk sekedar mempermainkan Sehun benar benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius seandainya Kris tidak datang malam ini. Jongin memandang Kris yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu. "Kau kenapa? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku hanya membalasnya karena Oh Sehun sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu!"

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya kan?"

"Aku mana mungkin memukul laki-laki cantik sepertinya! Kau kesini untuk apa?"

Kris menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Xiumin, di kirimkan kerumah. Ibumu juga menelponku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya. Lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini!" Kris mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Sehun. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini! Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi!"

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Jongin berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Kris sangat menarik perhatianya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Xiumin sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telpon dari Ibunya melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Sehun yang tertinggal di mobilnya. "Kau sering mengantar jemput Venus-ku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku!"

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang lelaki sepertinya pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap!" Kris berusaha mengelak. Alasanya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengarkan Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Venus-ku membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau lakukan lagi! Aku yang akan melakukanya!" Jongin berkata datar.

.

.

.

.

**10\. Second Attack for Goddess**

Apa yang sedang Oh Sehun lakukan? Dia bahkan belum keluar dari flatnya sedangkan matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Padahal Jongin sudah dengan susah payah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa bagun pagi demi mengantar Sehun ke kantor. Demi Tuhan, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat ini sehingga bertindak bodoh dan mau menunggu seorang lelaki dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ia terus menggerutu mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan juga mengutuki laki-laki itu, tapi kaki-kakinya masih terpaku di depan gedung flat seolah-olah sudah di lem dengan sangat kuat. Oh Sehun akhirnya keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda. Kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah celana ketat hitam membuatnya terlihat lebih manis –sexy- dari biasanya. Selebihnya masih sama, sepatu converse berwarna hitam dan rambut yang rapi kesamping adalah gayanya yang biasa. Jongin memukul kepalanya dan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Secepat kilat ia mengejar Sehun dan berhasil menangkap lenganya, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan kaku di balik lensa kacamatanya, Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun menggunakan kacamata. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Kim!" Suaranya terdengar sangat menantang, ketidak sukaan Sehun terhadapnya mungkin bertambah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu Kris. Kalian sekantor kan? Ayo aku antar?" Jongin berusaha berkata dengan lebih lembut. Tapi sikap memberontak Sehun membuat itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Sehun tidak ingin di sentuh dan dia sudah berkali-kali memerintahkan Jongin untuk melepaskan tanganya dengan nada yang kasar. Jongin menggenggam lengan Sehun semakin keras sehingga laki-laki itu meringis dan berhenti memberontak. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Semalam kita sudah bermesraan kan?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena laki-laki yang seharusnya bersamaku sudah pergi karena kata-katamu." Jongin menyadari kalau nada suara mereka pasti sangat keras sehingga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya berinteraksi dengan Sehun benar-benar harus membuatnya rela mempermalukan diri sendiri. "Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya. Seandainya Kris tidak datang semalam bisa saja kita sudah…"

"Jangan berharap banyak!" Sehun memotong kata-katanya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah berhasil untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melepaskan lenganya dari genggaman Jongin dengan satu hentakan. "Sebaiknya kau tetap memakai celanamu saat bersamaku!" Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman, Meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Jongin tapi tetap saja ia terperangah. Oh Sehun bahkan tidak malu-malu saat bertemu denganya setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tidak heran, hal seperti itu mungkin sudah biasa di lakukanya karena seks bukan sesuatu yag tabu untuk London. Nyaris semua lelaki dan perempuan di kota ini sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya dan keperawananya. Jongin segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti Sehun. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi, dia bisa berjalan secepat itu? Sehun memang makhluk ajaib. Oh Sehun berhenti di sebuah rumah makan dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil memakan hamburger dan melanjutkan perjalanan tangkasnya. Saat melihat sebuah taksi melewatinya, laki-laki itu berlarian mengejar taksi sambil terus memakan hamburgernya hingga habis. Jongin menggeleng, Sehun melakukan hal ini setiap pagi? Ia tidak mau berfikir lagi, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya mengagumi Sehun. Jongin melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, ia harus segera sampai di kantor pengacara itu sebelum Sehun sampai karena Jongin harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan laki-laki itu. Semalam ia sudah menelpon Ibunya begitu Kris pulang, sepertinya kabar tentang perjodohan itu sudah di sampaikan oleh pamanya kepada Ayah dan Ibu Jongin.

Dari suaranya, Ibunya terdengar sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Jongin menghela nafas, Kabar bahagia? Mengingat bagaimana Sehun tega menarik rambut laki-lakinya beberapa hari lalu dan juga mengusir laki-laki bangsawan tadi malam, bisa di pastikan kalau Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki yang sangat dominan. Menikah dengan Sehun berarti menyerahkan dirinya untuk di perbudak. Bukankah dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah dengan Sehun? Dia hanya ingin bermain-main, iya kan?

"Kau disini?" Kris menyapanya saat mobil Jongin berhasil di parkir dengan mulus di depan kantor pengacara Tatou. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membalas sapaan Kris dengan senyum lalu berjalan bersisian menuju gedung berlantai tiga itu. Sudah sangat lama Jongin tidak berkunjung kekantor ini, masih belum berubah sama sekali. Kris mengantarkannya keruangan kerja Sehun untuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa Sehun di dalamnya Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik, ia memutuskan untuk menyapa kepala kantor terlebih dahulu dan kembali keruangan Kris setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Kesibukan Kris yang tak terbatas itu mengingatkanya kepada Sehun yang selalu membawa map kemana-mana. Dengan santai Jongin duduk di hadapan Kris dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Venusku, kemana? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga kekantor?" Kata Venus-ku yang selalu di ucapkan Jongin membuat kepala Kris terangkat sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada mapmapnya.

"Hari ini ada sidang, dia pasti masih di pengadilan!"

"Jam berapa dia kembali kekantor?" "Sebentar lagi, sebelum makan siang. Dia ada janji makan siang dengan klien di Birmingham!"

"Kelihatanya kau sangat tau tentangnya!" Lagi-lagi kepala Kris terangkat.

"Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan? Dia mengatakannya saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau ada perlu denganya? Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menjengukku kan?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya ke Jepang!" Ucapan Jongin kali ini tidak hanya membuat Kris mengangkat kepalanya, laki-laki itu juga berhasil membuat Kris meninggalkan semua pekerjaanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memandang wajah Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibuku memerintahkan agar aku membawa tunanganku kerumah! Kau belum tau? Paman tidak memberi taumu?" Kris menggeleng.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukanya kau sedang tidak serius? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menikah denganya kan? Kalau membawanya menemui orang tua, itu berarti serius."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkanya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa laki-laki terbaik kehadapan orang tuaku, kan? Meskipun galak, Sehun bisa berkelakuan sangat sopan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Selain itu, Ibunya juga orang timur dan dia pasti pernah di ajarkan dengan cara kita. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari pada laki-laki barat pada umumnya untuk di bawa menemui orang tua yang kolot!" Kris tertawa sopan. Ia merasa kalau penjelasan Jongin sangat masuk akal. Walau bagaimanapun Oh Sehun selalu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut. Tidak jarang Sehun membungkukkan badanya sambil bersalaman pada hari-hari biasa. Sehun memang lebih baik di bandingkan laki-laki asing yang selama ini selalu bersama Jongin. Sehun mengingatkan Kris kepada Zhang Lay, ia menggeleng. Sehun bahkan lebih baik daripada sekretaris Jongin itu.

Pintu ruangan Kris di ketuk beberapa kali kemudian di buka, Oh Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Jongin ada disana. "Maaf aku mengganggu!" Ia kemudian menutup pintu kembali. Sesaat Jongin dan Kris saling pandang, lalu Jongin mengejar Oh Sehun keruanganya. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat Sibuk mengemasi beberapa berkas kedalam laci besi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi badanya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tau. Jongin sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengan Sehun tapi berkali-kali juga Jongin harus menahan geram karena Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apaapa dan terus begitu sampai laki-laki itu benar-benar selesai di ruanganya. Perbuatan Sehun ini sama sekali tidak bisa di toleransi, dan Jongin tidak akan bersedia menerimanya begitu saja. Ia mengusahakan langkah demi langkahnya mengungguli langkah Sehun dan memanggul tubuh Sehun di iringi tatapan banyak orang. "Turunkan Aku! Kim!" Teriakan Sehun dan segala perlawananya semakin membuat Jongin senang. "Turunkan aku sekarang!" Jongin tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menurunkan Sehun di bangku setir. Jongin tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti membiarkan Sehun melarikan diri, karena itu, memaksanya masuk dari bangku setir adalah cara paling aman. Sehun akan segera bergeser saat Jongin hampir mendudukinya, Setelah Jongin berada dalam mobil, dengan tangkas ia mengunci mobil secara otomatis. Sehun tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dan Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memilih ini!" Jongin menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu kemana? ada janji dengan klien kan?" Sehun berhenti mencaci maki. Dengan pandangan herannya ia menatap wajah Jongin lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu balas memandang. Sehun segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kita bisa bicara selama perjalanan ke Birmingham. Kau akan ke Birmingham kan? Wilayah Birmingham cukup luas. Kalian akan makan siang kan?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud ikut makan siang kan?" Suara Sehun kembali angkuh.

"Jangan banyak berharap. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanya!"

"Sepertinya kau yang berharap!" Jongin tersenyum. Tapi melihat Sehun segera buka mulut dan ingin melawan Jongin segera menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak suka terlambatkan? Kemana aku harus mengantar?" Sehun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia juga malas untuk berdebat, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada Kim Jongin. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya!" Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Kris, dan Kris tidak pernah menolak untuk memberi tau apa yang di ketahuinya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkan Jongin melajukan mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Sehun juga tau kalau Jongin pasti bertanya kepada Kris. Hanya Kris yang sudah di beritahunya tentang jadwal hari ini, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat menikmati duduk di sebelah Jongin meskipun dalam diam. Jongin ingin membicarakan apa denganya? Sehun harus berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang karena dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Kim Jongin melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa, sepertinya Jongin tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya. Astaga! Sejak kapan aku begini? Desis Sehun pelan.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Sepertinya ia mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tegas Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jongin tidak menjawab. Sehun semakin resah karena mereka sudah sampai, semula ia mengira Jongin akan menurunkanya di gerbang supermarket besar itu tapi ternyata Jongin masuk keparkiran bawah tanah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman. Sehun tidak akan berdiam diri ia mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memaksaku seperti tadi karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Akhir minggu depan kita ke Jepang!" Sehun terperangah.

"Ke Jepang? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Kau fikir apa lagi? Menemui orang tuaku! Kita akan segera menikah kan?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu dan kau juga kan? Sudahlah jangan bercanda. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukanya. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja!" Sehun menggenggam tas yang di pangkunya sejak tadi lalu berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Masih di kunci dan tidak bisa di buka secara manual. Sehun mengerang dalam hati lalu memandang Jongin kesal. "Buka! Aku sangat terburu-buru!"

"Katakan kalau kau akan pergi bersamaku dulu!"

"Kau mengancam? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak mungkin ikut!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Kim. Karena apapun caramu tidak akan berhasil untuk membujukku!" Jongin memukul setir dengan kesal lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan satu cara!" Sehun harus shock saat tas yang ada dalam pangkuanya di lemparkan Jongin ke bawah kakinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bertindak lagi, tanganya meraba Sehun dari mata kaki hingga kelutut dan mengangkat kedua kaki itu tinggi-tinggi. Dalam sekejap Sehun sudah benar-benar terjepit karena Jongin duduk di bangku yang sama denganya. Pinggul Sehun menggantung dan tidak menyentuh apaapa, tapi kedua pahanya sudah berada di pangkuan Jongin dengan sukses.

"Hentikan! Jangan sampai aku berteriak!" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat intens.

"Silahkan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanmu, sayang. Ini parkiran bawah tanah, dan sepi. Hanya ada kamera cctv dan mobil yang sangat banyak ini menutupi kita dengan baik, lebih baik hematlah tenagamu karena tidak akan ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mobilku yang kedap suara ini, mobilku menggunakan kaca film khusus!" Mata Sehun terbelalak. Kedap suara? Seharusnya dia sudah tau itu karena selama di perjalanan tadi Sehun juga tidak mendengarkan suara apa-apa dari dalam. Sehun berusaha membuka kaca mobil, tapi reaksi yang di dapat sama persis dengan pintunya, terkunci dan tidak dapat di buka. Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan senang. "Lihat, kenapa kau memakai celana sepanjang ini? Seharusnya lebih pendek lagi!" Tangan Jongin menarik resleting celana sehun yang di kenakan

Sehun naik sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang bersih. Sehun berusaha berontak tapi tangan kirinya terjepit oleh tubuh Jongin sedangkan tangan kananya berada di genggaman Jongin yang sangat kuat. "Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hari ini? Gumam Jongin dengan sangat mesra. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur teringat kejadian semalam?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau akan ku tuntut bila terjadi apa-apa denganku!" Jongin tersenyum, ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sebelah tanganya yang bebas membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu sehingga Jongin bisa melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Nafas Sehun semakin tidak teratur dan dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang kacau. "Mana camisole mu? Kau punya banyak kan? Tapi tidak masalah, Kau lebih menggairahkan dengan ini! Tidak menggunakan camisole"

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti? Kau akan menyesalinya aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali setiap perbuatanmu padaku!"

"Kalau begitu katakan, kau akan ikut aku ke Jepang!" Sehun tidak akan berlaku lebih bodoh lagi. Ia hanya pernah ke Jepang sekali seumur hidupnya dan saat itu ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Semua tentang Jepang sudah menghilang dari ingatanya. Ikut ke Jepang berarti menyerahkan diri kepada Jongin dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari semua yang pernah di lakukannya. Dia tidak akan melakukanya.

"Jangan pernah berharap!"

"Itu berarti kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih liar lagi!" Jongin memulai aksinya. Sehun harus merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Jongin membelai pahanya dan menciumi lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan lembab. Ia berusaha berontak sehingga rambutnya yang rapi menjadi acak acakan, ia juga berusaha menggeliat tapi Jongin lebih kuat. Sehun meringis saat laki-laki itu menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua pahanya dan terus naik menekan daerah paling sensitif dari tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menggeliat semakin keras. Jongin berhenti. Ia memindahkan tanganya ke dagu Sehun dan mencondongkan wajah lelaki itu agar berada dalam posisi yang pas denganya. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat.

"Venus, katakan kalau kau akan ikut!" Jongin berbisik. "Ini tawaran terakhir." Sehun terlena selama dua tarikan nafas Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan ikut. Jangan lakukan ini lagi!" Sejenak Jongin kecewa karena Sehun menyerah dengan begitu cepat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari lelaki itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah, ia membiarkan Sehun duduk di pangkuanya lebih lama lagi, memandangi Sehun yang menarik celananya kembali ke posisi semula dan mengancing kemejanya dengan agak gemetaran. Sehun sempat terdiam saat Jongin membantunya memasang kancing kemejanya dan mengembalikan Tas miliknya kepangkuanya. Saat Sehun menyadari kalau rambutnya sudah mulai berantakan lagi, ia berusaha menemukan merapikan rambutnya dan mengambil sisir di dalam tas lalu menyisir rambutnya rapi. Sedangkan Jongin memanjangkan tubuhnya untuk menekan tombol di depan bangku stir yang kosong dan menghasilkan bunyi klik yang nyaring. Ia sudah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!" desis Sehun sambil memperbaiki duduknya sehingga ia lebih nyaman duduk di pangkuan Jongin, ia tau Jongin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pindah ke bangkunya semula.

"Benarkah?" Jongin kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Sehun lagi, hanya satu tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang putih.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Aku lebih suka laki-laki yang seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini!" Sehun berkeras dengan mengancing kemejanya kembali lalu membuka pintu mobil. Jongin berusaha menahanya dan pintu mobil tertutup lagi.

"Aku belum selesai!"

"Apa lagi?" Jongin merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

"Kau pakai ponselku. Ponselmu aku yang pakai!"

"Jadi ponselku ada padamu? Aku kira tertinggal di mobil Kris!" Sehun bernafas lega, Tapi segera menganalisa kembali kata-kata Jongin barusan. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau memegang ponselku, bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

"Memangnya siapa yang menelpon? Aku akan memberitahukanya kepadamu, tenanglah! Lagipula bisa di bilang kita tinggal serumah sekarang. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Begitu jam pulang kerja tiba, kau sudah harus ada dirumah! Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak ingkar janji, akan ku kembalikan saat kita tiba di Tokyo!" Sehun mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Sekarang aku boleh turun?" Jongin mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia merangkul penggang Sehun erat lalu memandangnya dengan manja.

"Selamat bekerja sayang!"

.

.

.

.

**11\. Preparing All**

Jika akhir minggu ini Sehun memang harus menemui calon mertua semu-nya di Tokyo, maka yang harus di lakukanya adalah bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua pekerjaanya selesai sebelum waktu itu. Menikah dengan Kim Jongin? Bahkan terlintas di otaknyapun tidak pernah. Sehun hampir gila dengan semua ini sehingga beberapa perkerjaan membuatnya berteriak histeris. Belum lagi masalah bertukar ponsel, Bagaimana bila Ibunya menelpon? Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu karena Ibunya pasti senang dengan ide calon menantu impianya. Tapi Sehun merasa sangat terganggu karena ponsel Jongin selalu berdering dan selalu telpon dari lelaki dan perempuan. Sehun hampir muntah membaca pesan-pesan romantis dan vulgar yang masuk ke ponsel itu setiap hari. Yang jelas Sehun selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk laki-laki-laki dan perempuan-perempuan; mencaci maki mereka dan memintanya menjauhi Jongin karena laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan dengannya.

Cukup sering Jongin menemuinya atau menelponya karena beberapa orang dari sekian banyak lelaki itu mendatanginya ke kantor bahkan ke flat untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. Meskipun Jongin akan marah-marah pada Sehun, tapi dia selalu mengatakan "Ya, aku sudah bertunangan setidaknya untuk sementara ini!" kepada semua lelaki yang bertanya. Beberapa lelaki kemudian pergi menjauh, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bertahan untuk tetap berada di sisi Jongin dengan alasan tunangan bukanlah pernikahan, Kim Jongin masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membatalkan pertunanganya. Sehun mengerang, seandainya hal itu terjadi ia akan sangat bersyukur karena akan terhindar dari laki-laki itu selamanya. Setelah dua hari, telpon-telpon itu berhenti. Sehun merasa bisa lebih tenang dan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya secara maksimal dan ia optimis semuanya akan beres sore ini juga, setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun akan menemui Tuan Tatou, laki-laki Paris yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya untuk minta izin beberapa hari. Ia harap ia tidak akan menghabiskan seminggu penuh di Tokyo.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Kris yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapanya sambil memainkan game ponsel. Belakangan ini laki-laki ini selalu berkunjung ke ruangan Sehun bila dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.

"Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat!" "Aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai!"

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Sedikit lagi selesai!"

"Kenapa kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih santai kalau melihat tanggal deadline kasus!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan calon mertuaku di Tokyo!" Kris berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan termenung sesaat. Jongin sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya semenjak minggu lalu saat ia mengatakan kalau Ibunya meminta Jongin membawa calon istri-suami-nya pulang. Dan semenjak itu Jongin sepertinya sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya untuk rencana yang sama. Calon Mertua? Sehun serius? Baru saja ia ingin menanyakanya langsung, Kris sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Terlebih saat mendengar dering yang di kenalnya dan Sehun mengeluarkan sumber bunyi itu dari dalam tasnya, ponsel Jongin. Ia terperangah, mereka berdua bahkan sampai bertukar ponsel?

"Ada apa?" Sehun agak membentak. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Jongin.

"Aku jemput sekarang!" Hanya itu. Jongin segera menutup telponnya. Dengan kesal Sehun meletakkan ponsel itu kembali keatas meja. Lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Dalam waktu singkat semua pekerjaanya sudah selesai dan ia menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di kursinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat memandang Kris yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau serius mau pergi ke Jepang?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukanya!"

"Terpaksa?"

"Sepupumu suka bertindak seenaknya, aku sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai cara dan dia juga memaksa dengan berbagai cara."

"Hubungan kalian sekarang seperti apa?" Kris menyadari kalau ekspresinya mungkin terlalu serius, ia berusaha memperbaikinya dan berusaha terlihat biasa. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanya tapi hal ini menggangguku terus. Malam itu saat aku melihatmu di flat Jongin, kalian sedang apa? Dia bilang kau mengusir kekasihnya dan dia memberi pelajaran padamu!"

"Kalau dia mengatakan itu sebagai pelajaran, demi Tuhan itu sangat keterlaluan!"

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia…" Sehun segera menutup mulutnya. Apa mungkin ia bisa menceritakan kepada Kris kalau malam itu Jongin memaksanya melakukan sesuatu? Tidak, Jongin tidak bisa di salahkan seratus persen karena Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga sangat menikmatinya. "Dia menggigit jariku!" Sehun menyentuh tanganya dan dia baru menyadari kalau cincin pertunangan itu masih di kenakanya. Sehun belum melepaskanya lagi semenjak malam itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudku hukuman yang aneh, Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Tidak sedang berbohongkan?" Sehun menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi malam itu Jongin benar-benar menggigit jarinya bahkan rasa nyilu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dia memang melakukanya karena aku menggunakan cincin pertunangan untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Sehun memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai cincin kepada Kris. Dan Kris menyentuhnya. Cincin tunangan? Selama ini, Kris mengira kalau itu hanya cincin biasa, Jongin juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa kalau ia sudah banyak melewatkan cerita tentang Jongin dan Venus-nya. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku, Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku!" Jongin merampas tangan Sehun dari Kris, lalu memandang Sehun sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia senang saat melihat Sehun melengos, Jongin sudah berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkanya. "Kau sudah siap siap? Kita kerumah Ibumu sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap semalam!" Sehun menarik tanganya dan berkemas-kemas.

"Aku harus menemui Bos dulu! Kau tunggu di mobil saja!" Sehun kemudian memeluk Mapnya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Kris sebagai tanda perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

**A.N : sorry ya update ff nya lama. lagi sibuk mikirin ppdb :v**

**btw pas nge baca lagi reply an author kok rasanya authos sok imut bgt ya :v ya ga? padahal author kalo di rp seme yg jutek, cuek, player, kebanyakan mantan, banyak yang **

**ah sudahlah :v btw makasih banget ya supportnya. love u :V**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**rep review :**

**Nagisa Kitagawa : kalo dd nya jongin di tebas kan ga bisa anuan :v**

**sehannie25 : apalah apalah kesel knp sama jongin :v wkwk iya ini dilanjut. jongin jadi suami author ae :v**

**wkwk semangat lancar**

**kireimozaku : wkwk iya baru awalnya doang :v iya makasih supportnya :v**

**sexkai : ga berhenti nih dek. iya makasih supportnya dek :v**

**dwcokroleksono : kasian kan kalo jongin di siksa :v**

**wijayanti628 : udah ni**

**dialuhane : ini dilanjut :v**

**exolweareone9400 : iya yg sangar" ngangenin :v bukan gs kok :v**

**kimkaihun8894 : wkwkwk makasih sayang. fighting juga :v**

**baixiangurls : cie yang berhasil leave :v iya authornya juga ikutan malu :v**

**ath sehunnie : wkwkwk udah bertekuk lutut kok :v**

**sehuniesm : cie kepo :v nah itu yg typo sayang**

**sayangsemuamembersuju: iya jongin mah wah**

**kaihunnieexo : iya kebanyakan utang si :v iya ini dilanjut kok :v thanks supportnya**

**sehunskai : ini dilanjut :v**

**jongodult : wkwk iya neh jongin nya si kurang belaian dari author. ga**

**xohunte : iyaa yaoi :'v maapin typo nya ya :'v**

**guest6 : iyaa ini di update mwa**

**ooh : iya thanks fighting too :v**

**choi faifai : iya karma does exist loh jong :v**

**kimoh1412 : iya makasih supportnya :v**

**luna : iyaaa ini dilanjut :v thanks supportnya :v**

**beechanbaek : ini dilanjut de :v iya itu niichan**


	6. Chapter 6

**DEDICATED TO KAIHUNNIEEXO3**

**12**

**Memories In Tokyo**

Langkah demi langkah Sehun menyusuri kota Tokyo nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Jongin. Bagaimana bila keluarganya memaksa Sehun menikah saat ini juga dengan Jongin? Bagaimana bila mereka menempatkan dirinya dan Jongin di kamar yang sama? Sehun tidak akan sanggup menghindar dari godaan Jongin bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

Jet lag yang di rasakanya cukup parah, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Jongin tinggal di Fukuoka dan mereka harus mengalami perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk sampai disana. Berangkat dari London dengan pesawat pagi dan sampai di Fukuoka pada sore hari tidak sesederhana kedengaranya.

Bila di bandingkan, mungkin di Lodon sekarang sudah hampir pagi lagi. Bisa di bayangkan betapa besar keinginan Sehun untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri. Meskipun Jongin di kenal sebagai seorang diplomat Taoa raya di London, rumah keluarganya sama sekali berbeda dari yang ada di fikiran Sehun. Rumah ini sama seperti rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas. Begitu masuk ke rumah, Sehun di sambut dengan sangat meriah oleh Ibu Jongin yang tampak ramah, sebelum berbicara dengan Sehun nyonya Kim bertanya kepada Jongin apakah Sehun bisa berbahasa Jepang.

Tentu saja Sehun bisa, ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang meskipun hanya saat berbicara dengan Ibunya, dan dengan Kris walaupun sangat jarang. Sebelum duduk di ruang tamu, Sehun merasakan kedua tangan hangat nyonya Kim menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih.

"Melihatmu aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan Ibumu." Nyonya Kim berbicara dengan logat khasnya sambil memandang Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanmu sebagai jodoh Jonginku!"

Sehun tersenyum malu. Dia cukup senang dan lega mengetahui kalau Ibu Jongin menyukainya. Tapi Sehun masih harus bertemu dengan Ayah Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu saat melihat Sehun.

"Ibu, bisakah aku istirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah!" Jongin mengeluh manja.

"Astaga, Maafkan Ibu ya! Kalau begitu kau bawakan barang-barang Sehun dulu ke kamar!" Sehun terbelalak, Kamar? Kamar siapa yang akan di tempatinya? Kamar tamu? Semoga saja bukan kamar Jongin karena jika itu terjadi ia pastikan dirinya akan mati bunuh diri besok pagi.

"Maaf, bibi. Kalau boleh tau kamar siapa yang akan ku tempati?"

"Kau akan menempati bekas kamar Taemin, Dia kakak Lelaki Jongin dan sudah menikah sekarang." Nyonya Kim kemudian memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tubuhnya berguncang dan salah satu tanganya menutup mulutnya yang terpekik kecil. Ia sedang teringat pada sesuatu dan sepertinya Lelaki itu sedang merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Astaga, Apa sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Jongin? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah bertunangan, Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar!" Sehun shock, Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan sekarang ia harus melihat wajah Jongin yang kelihatanya sangat senang.

"Tidak, Bibi. Jangan begitu."Sehun berusaha bersuara dengan lebih sopan. "Jika aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Jongin, itu bisa membuatku merasa tidak enak!"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa begitu, aku bisa faham kalau kau ingin terus bersama Jongin, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah kan?"

"Jangan Bibi, aku mohon. Ibuku pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau mengetahui hal ini!" Ucapan Sehun terdengar lebih memelas, Ibunya akan kecewa? Ibunya pasti akan merasakan yang sebaliknya. Sehun masih bisa mengingat kalau Ibunya hampir bersorak dan melompat lompat saat Jongin meminta izin kepadanya untuk membawa Sehun bertemu dengan orang tuanya di Jepang.

Nyonya Kim mengelus dada lega. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku malah merasa lega kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku juga khawatir bila kau dan Jongin menginap di kamar yang sama, tapi mengingat cara barat dimana kalian berdua tinggal aku merasa bersalah kalau memaksakan kehendaku kepada kalian. Jika kau menginginkan hal baik itu mana mungkin tidak ku kabulkan!" Kali ini Sehun yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memandang wajah Jongin yang kehilangan senyumnya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu membawa koper Sehun masuk semakin dalam ke rumah. Sehun mengikutinya setelah mengatakan permisi kepada nyonya Kim. Kamar yang akan di tempatinya berada di lantai dua, bukan kamar yang luas, tapi bisa di pastikan memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan kamar flatnya. Jongin meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang dan kembali turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun membuka koper kecilnya untuk ganti baju. Tapi mengingat ia hanya membawa pakaian dalam jumlah yang sedikit Sehun membatalkan niatnya. Sebuah tas plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi di keluarkanya dari dalam koper. Sehun ingin mandi sebelum akhirnya beristirahat.

Karena di kamar itu tidak ada kamar mandi pribadi, ia berinisiatif untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari kamar mandi. Langkah demi langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari Taou membuatnya mendengarkan bunyi berdebum. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lebih seksana, pertama, ia menemui ruang tengah dengan televisi dan sebuah Kotatsu (Meja yang dibawahnya terdapat penghangat, biasa di gunakan pada musim dingin.) di atas Karpet berwarna hijau. Lalu sebuah pintu yang diduganya sebagai sebuah kamar, dan terakhir adalah ruang makan dengan kitchen set yang bersih dan luas. Nyonya Kim ada disana dan tampak sangat Sibuk dengan masakanya. Sehun mendekatinya dengan agak gugup.

"Bibi, kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana?" Nyonya Kim berbalik memandangnya dengan senyum lalu menunjuk pintu yang berada di sebelah kulkas.

"Disana ada satu, Tapi Jongin sedang di dalam. Di atas juga ada, Ruangan yang di sebrang kamarmu!" Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia sepertinya agak kurang perhatian karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat ada pintu di sebrang kamarnya. Sehun berusaha tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan fasih. Mungkin ia akan kembali naik kelantai dua, tapi ia tidak bisa membiakan nyonya Kim Sibuk sendirian. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasa karena kedatanganya, atau mungkin masakan yang di masaknya kali ini bukan masakan yang biasa.

Nyonya Kim bisa saja menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun kerumahnya. Sehun meletakkan tas plastiknya di atas meja makan dan menyampirkan handuknya di kursi. Ia kembali lagi mendekati nyonya Kim yang kelihatan semakin Sibuk.

"Bibi, Mau masak apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, wajahmu sangat pucat. Pasti sangat lelah!" nyonya Kim berusaha menolak dengan sopan. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Biarkan aku membantu apa saja! Mengiris tomat, daun bawang, mecuci piring juga tidak masalah. Bibi kelihatan sangat kerepotan mengerjakanya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau adalah tamu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu memasak!"

"Astaga, Bibi. Bukankah aku calon menantumu? Biarkan aku membantu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan masakanmu!" Sejenak hening, Nyonya Kim lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu!" Nyonya Kim akhirnya bersuara. Kata-katanya membuat Sehun mengerti makna dari pandanganya tadi.

"Aku harap kau dan Anakku bisa segera menikah. Semula aku khawatir karena anak itu bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin menikah. Beberapa waktu lalu dia bilang akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai. Sepertinya dia salah, Kau Lelaki baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu!" Benarkah? Ternyata bibi Kim mengkhawatirkan itu. Wanita itu khawatir kalau Jongin menikah dengan Lelaki atau wanita yang tidak cocok dengan keluarganya.

"Terimakasih Bibi!" Sehun mengatakanya dengan ikhlas, dan kali ini ia cukup terharu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Ibu. Bukankah kau calon menantuku?" Sehun tersenyum dan nyonya Kim tampak lebih berbinar binar dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun memotong daun bawang secara diagonal dan Lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang. Sehun teringat rumahnya, teringat Ibu. Memanggil Nyonya Kim dengan sebutan Ibu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak menginginkan Jongin sebagai suaminya.

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Sehun dan Bibi Kim menoleh. Jongin sudah kelihatan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Sehun merasa sangat iri. Dia juga ingin mandi.

"Sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah membantuku lagi! Kau seharusnya istirahatkan. Sekarang Mandilah dan kembali kekamarmu!"

"Tapi bu, aku tidak lelah sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama Jongin." Nyonya Kim kemudian memandang Jongin yang terpaku saat namanya di sebut sebut. "Ajak calon istrimu jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kalian disini hanya sebentar. Ibu tidak ingin ia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur!"

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa!" Sehun masih membujuk. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya geram lalu mendekati Sehun dan menarik lenganya menjauh dari dapur sampai mereka mendekati tangga. "Sekarang kau mandi di lantai atas. Ganti pakaianmu dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau sudah harus selesai lalu menyusulku ke depan!"

"Tapi aku ingin…"

"Sayang, Percayalah. Ibuku tidak suka di ganggu siapapun saat memasak. Kakaku saja tidak pernah melakukanya. Suatu keajaiban saat dia membiarkanmu memegang pisaunya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan ini. Cepatlah naik ke atas!"

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Ia melupakan handuk dan tas plastik yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Baru saja Sehun ingin mengambilnya, Jongin sudah berada di hadapanya dan memberikan kedua barang yang tertinggal tadi. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan masuk kekamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, tepat di bawah kamar mandi. Seandainya boleh memilih, Sehun ingin tidur saja. Tapi tidak sopan bila ia melakukanya, kesanya pasti sangat tidak baik meskipun alasanya masuk akal. Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

**13**

**Horse and Fukuoka Beach**

Hampir tiga puluh menit. Sehun pada akhirnya mengganti pakaianya juga dengan sebuah kaos berwarna safir. Meskipun pakaianya menutupi lengan sampai kesiku, tapi leher berpotongan rendah membuatnya memilih untuk membungkusnya lagi dengan Jaket Visa hitam kesukaanya. Melihat pantai di sore musim gugur mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengunjungi pantai, paling tidak selama dua tahun terakhir semenjak dirinya memegang kendali terhadap beberapa kasus sebagai pengacara yang sebenarnya.

Dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Sehun segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada nyonya Kim. Lelaki tua itu kemudian mematikan kompornya untuk menemani Sehun keluar rumah. Sehun hanya membawa satu sepatu dan mau tidak mau ia harus memakai sepatu kantor yang ada 'hak'nya sedikit untuk pria sebelum keluar dari pintu. Nyonya Kim terus memujinya, Sehun adalah calon menantu termanis di dunia, malaikat untuk putranya, ungkapan yang membuat wajah Sehun merona.

Tapi rona wajahnya tidak bertahan lama karena ia terkejut melihat seekor kuda yang putih bersih bersama Jongin dan seorang teman lagi. Kenapa bisa ada kuda? Penampilanya sama sekali tidak seperti penampilan seseorang yang akan berkuda dan Sehun tidak bisa naik kuda.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Jongin langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihat wajah Sehun yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggunya dengan setia. Ia menyadari keterkejutan Lelaki itu dan berlagak tidak tau. Dengan nada yang lebih lembut Jongin memperkenalkan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya dan darimana ia mendapatkan kuda.

"Ini kuda Pamanku, Bukan Ayah Kris, karena pamanku ada banyak! Kuda ini sangat tangguh karena dia adalah kuda dari Dojo Yebusame (Tempat latihan para pemanah berkuda. Dojo: Tempat latihan, Yebusame: Olahraga memanah di atas kuda). Dan ini adalah pengasuhnya, Haru!" Sehun menyapa Haru hanya dengan senyumnya saja.

Lalu ia kembali memandang Jongin dengan bingung. Mungkin Haru hanya kebetulan ada disini. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berkuda kan? Satu kuda untuk berdua? Sudah di pastikan itu akan terjadi jika kuda itu datang atas kehendak Jongin. "Ayo, sayang! Kita kepantai sambil berkuda!"

"Tidak bisakah berjalan kaki saja?"

"Ayolah, pantai dan rumahku cukup jauh! Kau tidak mungkin menginjak pasir dengan sepatumu itu kan? Aku tidak akan suka menunggumu berjalan sambil menarik hak sepatu kantor yang terbenam di pasir setiap kali melangkah, Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bertelanjang Kaki karena musim dingin segera tiba." Jongin Naik ke punggung kuda dengan sigap lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepada Sehun yang masih tepaku di depan pintu.

"Ayo, Kita harus segera pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Pergilah, sayang! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena Haru juga akan pergi bersama kalian. Jongin juga cukup pandai berkuda, sejak kecil ia terus berlatih Yabusame sebelum sekolah di Osaka!" Nyonya Kim berusaha untuk membujuk Sehun yang masih ragu.

Pelan-pelan, Sehun mendekati Jongin, Memberikan tanganya dan membiarkan Jongin menggenggamnya erat. Tidak begitu sulit untuk Naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan dua orang laki-laki, tapi Sehun harus menerima kalau dirinya sekarang berada di bagian depan dan duduk menyamping ke kiri meskipun pada Awalnya ia berharap bisa duduk di belakang Jongin saja. Dalam beberapa waktu kemudian kuda sudah melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang tidak begitu cepat. Haru masih dengan setia berjalan membimbing kudanya dengan Optimis menjauhi rumah.

Pantai sudah terlihat dan tidak sejauh yang di perkirakanya, Kata-kata Jongin tadi mengesankan seolah-olah pantai tidak mungkin bisa di tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Pembohong. "Aku kira pantai masih beberapa kilo lagi!" Sehun menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kelelahan dan sekarang harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau sangat keterlaluan kalau masih memaksa untuk jalan kaki."

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk melayaniku? Bukankah aku tamu keormatan? Aku ada disini juga karenamu, Kau sudah memaksa…"

"Sudahlah!" Mata Jongin membesar menunjukkan kekhawatiranya atas kelanjutan dari perkataan Sehun. Haru bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu cukup dekat dengan Ibunya. Semuanya bisa kacau karena Haru akan menceritakan apa yang dia lihat hari ini.

"Kau suka dengan caraku itu? haruskah aku mengulanginya?" Sehun terkejut bukan hanya karena kata-kata Jongin barusan, Tapi juga karena Jongin membelai rambutnya sehingga rambut Sehun seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

Jongin kemudian terkekeh, dia sangat menikmati, selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana Sehun kewalahan menghadapinya. "Kau punya pakaian yang cukup menarik, sayang! Tapi kau menyiksanya. Menutupi kaos dengan Visa adalah tindakan kejam. Sekarang tanggalkan Visamu!"

"Cukup! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!"

"Aku suka, Aku menyukai apapun yang tidak kau suka. Sekarang tanggalkan atau aku yang akan melakukanya! Kau tau betul apa yang akan ku lakukan bila itu sampai terjadi!" Sehun merasakan Nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Memangnya apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Sangat banyak orang di jalan dan Jongin tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya di hadapan banyak orang. Dia tidak akan pernah membuka jaketnya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi tindakan keras kepalanya berbuah tidak menyenangkan laki-laki itu, Kim Jongin benar-benar menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Sehun dan perlahan naik mendekati dadanya seiring dengan tangan Jongin lain yang membuka resleting Jaket dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak kesulitan melakukanya meskipun harus melakukanya dengan perlawanan Sehun di atas kuda yang masih berjalan seolah-olah tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di atas punggungnya. Haru juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun melirik sesekali, ia tetap bertindak pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang di lakukan Kim Jongin. Tentu saja semua orang mengira Jongin sedang bersama dengan tunanganya, Jongin punya hak penuh atas dirinya.

Sehun tidak berhenti mengutuk, tanganya mulai memukul mukul Jongin saat resleting Jaketnya habis terbuka dan merasakan cubitan keras pada putingnya. Tubuhnya melemah dan Jaketnya sudah berpindah ketangan Jongin seluruhnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, sayang! Lebih baik kau melakukanya sendiri seperti saranku tadi!" Jongin kelihatan sangat senang, terlebih saat melihat Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Sehun mungkin berfikir untuk melompat dari kuda sekarang, Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena dengan sepatunya itu, dapat di pastikan sepatunya kotor dan kakinya akan susah berjalan. Lalu, keluarga Jongin akan memaksanya tinggal lebih lama.

Sehun pasti juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih membuang wajahnya kearah lain yang jauh dari pandangan Jongin. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa beberapa waktu, tidak kutukan, tidak caci maki, tidak juga ancaman. Sehun hanya membisu dan baru berbicara setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Bisakah kita pulang?" Ia masih tidak ingin memandang Jongin, matanya terus tertuju pada hamparan laut yang luas yang sejak tadi terus di telusuri oleh kuda yang mereka naiki. Harapan untuk menikmati Pantai pada musim gugur benar-benar sudah lenyap. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya kali ini. Jongin dapat merasakan gelombang yang tidak biasa dari Sehun. Getaran suaranya membuat Jongin merasa agak tidak enak. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun barusan dan lebih memilih untuk meminta Haru berhenti dan pulang setelah memberikan jaket Visa milik Sehun. Haru hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi begitu tali kekang yang ada di tanganya berganti dengan jaket Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan galak yang biasa di tampilkannya, Jongin merasa lega, mendengar Sehun megutuknya lebih baik daripada melihat Lelaki itu diam tak bersuara. "Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Haru untuk pulang? Aku yang ingin pulang!" Suara Sehun kembali bertenaga.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah!" Kata Jongin dengan suara pelan. Ia menyadari kalau Sehun memandangnya heran. Wajah Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan yang menderanya. Oh Sehun bahkan kesulitan menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka. "Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat dirumah, Sekarang beristirahatlah karena kau bisa saja pingsan kalau harus menahanya sampai makan malam."

Sehun tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaanya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi Lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk. Jongin masih cukup kagum karena Lelaki itu terus bertahan dengan egonya hingga akhirnya ia merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada Jongin.

Sehun tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia pasti kedinginan, lalu apa yang Jongin lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia terpesona pada Sehun, setiap hembusan Nafas Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh.

Bibir lembut itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Wajah Sehun mengingatkanya kembali pada kekecewaan yang di tunjukkan Lelaki itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Jongin tidak akan melakukanya, ia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pelarung dahaga yang sangat di inginkanya. Sehun yang kedinginan tidak membutuhkan ciuman, Jongin melajukkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya merangkul Lelaki itu agar lebih rapat kepadanya.

**14**

**Who is He Actually?**

Sehun tidak menemukan jaketnya, Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau bertanya kepada Jongin tentang hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak bertegur sapa dengan Jongin pada saat pertemuan keluarga tadi malam karena masih merasa kesal dengan kelakuanya. Di tambah lagi bila mengingat dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan Jongin kemarin.

Siapa yang tau, apa saja yang sudah Jongin lakukan kepadanya saat dia tidur? Meskipun begitu, Sehun sangat berlega hati dengan sikap Ayah Jongin yang tidak berbeda dengan Ibunya. Laki-laki itu bersikap hangat seperti seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tidak di milikinya. Karena itu dengan senang hati pagi ini Sehun melayani sarapan tuan Kim sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan rumah seperti yang biasa di lakukanya.

"Kalian jadi ke Tokyo hari ini?" Tuan Kim bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di pintu depan. Sehun, Tuan Kim dan Istrinya tercinta.

"Iya. Nanti sore!" Suara Sehun terdengar berat. Ia sangat ingin memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan Ayah, tapi masih sulit. Memanggil tuan Kim dengan sebutan itu jauh lebih sulit bila di bandingkan dengan memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan Ibu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan! Bersabarlah dengan sikap Jongin."

"Baiklah!"

"Ayah pergi dulu!" Tuan Kim kemudian benar-benar pergi. Bersabarlah dengan sikap Jongin? Sehun selalu berusaha untuk bersabar dan dia sama sekali tidak tau sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Kim Jongin dan dirinya memiliki selang usia tidak kurang dari tujuh tahun, tapi sikapnya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan di bandingkan Sehun yang baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Nyonya Kim masuk ke rumah lebih dulu dan Sehun menyusul di belakangnya, ia baru saja hendak menutup pintu kembali saat Lelaki itu menyebut namanya dengan suara Pelan.

"Ya, Ibu?" Sehun hanya mampu merespon dengan itu.

"Apakah kau dan Jongin sedang ada masalah? Ayah mengkhawatirkan hal itu makanya dia mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikanya tapi Ayah mungkin bisa merasakanya. Dia sudah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada! Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa, mungkin cuma kelelahan makanya terkesan seperti itu." Sehun menghela nafas, sangat berat baginya untuk mengatakan ini tapi ia tetap mengatakanya. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Semuanya normal!"

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ibu bisa lega. Kau mau bantu Ibu untuk membangunkan Jongin kan? Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan dia belum juga bangun sampai sekarang. Bukanya kalian harus siap-siap? Kalau dia sudah bangun, katakan kalau Ibu menunggu kalian di dapur. Kalian berdua belum sarapan kan? Kau Sibuk melayani Ayahmu sejak tadi pagi!"

Nyonya Kim terus bergumam tentang alasanya meminta Sehun dan Jongin segera kedapur sambil terus melangkah kebelakang. Membangunkan Jongin? Akhirnya, Sehun harus tetap bicara dengan Kim Jongin meskipun egonya menolak. Ia harus berusaha menyimpan kekecewaannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dengan berat hati Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dan harus menanggung rasa kesal karena laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

Mungkinkah ia harus beteriak? Moodnya terlalu buruk untuk berteriak-teriak sekarang. Sehun lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dan berharap Jongin tidak menguncinya. Dan harapanya terkabul, Jongin tidak mengunci pintunya. Apa yang sedang Sehun fikirkan dengan memasuki kamar Jongin? Bagaimana bila Jongin melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah? Sehun hendak melangkah keluar kamar tapi ia membatalkan niatnya dan kembali memandang Jongin yang tidur sambil memeluk Jaket Visa yang di cari-carinya.

Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Sehun mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap laki-laki itu lebih dalam. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda, Jongin yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat manis. Sikap kekanak-kanakanya membuat wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda, dia tampan dan menenangkan. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona kan?

"Hei, Tuan Muda! Ini sudah siang, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" Jongin tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap dan tidak perduli dengan suara Sehun. Sehun mengeluh.

"Kim, ayo bangun!" Kali ini dia hanya menggeliat. Sehun mulai mengusahakan banyak cara untuk membangunkanya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras dan kasar, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai mengancam akan membanjirinya dengan air. Tapi Jongin kelihatanya tidak ingin bangun.

"Jongin!" Sehun mulai kehabisan akal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanggil Jongin dengan namanya.

"Bangunlah, Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau harusnya tau ini sulit untukku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku sangat membencimu dan…" Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan teriakan kecil saat merasakan Tangan Jongin menarik lenganya dengan kuat dan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah tubuh Jongin, wajah mereka sangat dekat tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sebelum bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya.

"Diamlah!" Jongin berkata parau, ia lalu meninggalkan tubuh Sehun dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Lelaki itu. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!" Semua yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuat Sehun shock untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong jika laki-laki itu bertingkah lagi. Tapi Jongin tidak melakukanya, ia hanya meminta Sehun untuk diam dengan cara yang sudah pasti akan membuat Lelaki itu tutup mulut. Sehun berusaha bangun dan duduk dengan baik, Kim Jongin adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur di pangkuanya seperti ini, bahkan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. Jongin sepertinya hanya ingin bermanja.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Suara Sehun yang pertama sudah membangunkanya tapi kelelahan membuatnya membiarkan Sehun ribut-ribut seorang diri. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tidur di pangkuan Sehun meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa? Itu yang selalu bergema di dalam otaknya. Ia hanya menyukai tubuh Sehun yang hangat, tidak tubuh Sehun tidak hanya hangat, tapi panas, sangat panas. Jongin merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin seperti itu lebih lama.

**15 **

**Back to Tokyo**

Jongin dan Sehun sedang menuju Tokyo dengan kereta api, padatnya penumpang membuat mereka harus rela untuk berdiri. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak membawa barang yang banyak sehingga itu tidak terlalu mengganggu. Tapi selama di jalan suasana benar-benar beku karena tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang berani bicara.

Saat tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang, Sehun akan membuang wajah lebih dulu sehingga Jongin merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus di lakukan selain melakuan hal yang sama. Kekakuan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya senggolan misterius dari penumpang lain yang berpindah tempat hampir membuat Sehun jatuh dan Jongin beraksi cepat meraih pinggangnya.

"Keep Your Hand!" Bisik Sehun geram. Reaksi yang membangkitkan semangat Jongin kembali.

"Sebaiknya biarkan aku terus seperti ini karena sangat banyak orang yang berniat menyentuhmu dan bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja melakukanya!"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Venusku sayang, Aku memang sangat suka menyentuhmu tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura kan? Aku akan menyentuhmu kapanpun aku suka!" Kali ini Jongin merapatkan tubuh Sehun kepadanya, melingkarkan kedua tanganya dan membelai perut Sehun yang datar, semuanya benar-benar membuat Sehun merinding.

"Selama kau memakai cincin itu, Kau adalah milikku. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin yang terus menjelajahi perutnya agar berhenti bergerak. "Baiklah, tapi tetap seperti ini karena aku tidak suka dengan aksimu meraba tubuhku di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang!" Jongin tersenyum senang. Kali ini Sehun mengizinkanya melakukan hal seperti ini meskipun dengan sebuah syarat.

Panas tubuh Sehun benar-benar sudah merasukinya, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sangat manis merebak dari tubuhnya dan rambut coklat yang selembut sutra itu memiliki aroma yang lain lagi tapi sangat serasi. Kedua lenganya yang melingkari tubuh Sehun dapat merasakan kalau Lelaki itu gugup dengan hal ini, gugup karena mereka begitu dekat, karena dada Jongin menempel di punggunya sehingga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan karena pandangan banyak orang yang selalu tertuju pada mereka berdua. Jongin mempererat rangkulanya dan Sehun menggeliat dia masih berusaha mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, tidak saling bicara bukanlah masalah lagi .

Detak jantung mereka yang saling berbicara, berusaha saling menyamai ritme kerjanya di dalam tubuh. Kereta berhenti dengan tidak terasa, para penumpang yang sejak tadi melirik kearah mereka berdua pada akhirnya menghentikan pandangan irinya dan keluar dengan segera.

Oh Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan keluar lebih dulu dengan membawa tasnya. Jongin masih berusaha menyusul Lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu berada dalam pelukannya dan mengiringi langkahnya. Sehun cukup lama mengungguli egonya dan berusaha mendahului Jongin, tapi kemudian menyerah harus menjadi pilihan karena ia tetap tidak tau harus pergi kemana mereka setelah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa aku pulang ke London lebih dulu?" Tanya Sehun setelah langkahnya semakin memelan dan mereka berdua bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih santai.

"Sekarang? Aku takut tidak akan bisa. Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Xiumin karena kakakku pasti ada disana. Meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kepadanya tentangmu, Ibu pasti sudah memberi tau."

"Lalu setelah ini kita harus kemana?"

"Apartement Xiumin. Kita akan kerumah mempelai Lelaki, tapi ku rasa calon pengantin pria juga ada disana. Ada hubungan yang rumit yang membuat mereka semua harus berada dalam satu rumah Malam ini juga," Dan semuanya mengalir. Jongin menceritakan semuanya, Menceritakan hubungan persahabatanya dengan Xiumin dan calon suaminya Chen, tentang keduanya yang memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Kyungsoo, juga tentang sebab mengapa kakak Lelaki Jongin bisa berada disana. Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar di penuhi cerita-cerita yang menarik, Jongin terus berbicara dan Sehun mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali Lelaki itu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa heran lalu Jongin akan menjawabnya dengan tepat dan baik.

Kali ini tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berbicara dengan nyaman dan untuk pertama kali tidak berisi cacian Sehun atau kata-kata penuh gairah dari mulut Jongin. Semuanya kenyamanan itu terus bertahan bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Jongin dan Sehun memasuki lift dan dalam waktu yang singkat keduanya akan sampai di apartement dimana semua orang berkumpul.

"Jadi Kakak iparmu, adalah orang Prancis?"

"Xiumin, Ayah dan Kyungsoo jelas-jelas berdarah Jepang, tapi Ibu tiri Xiumin, adalah orang Prancis dan Tao adalah campuran dari keduanya."

"Bagaimana mereka bertemu, Maksudku kakakmu dan Tao!" Jongin angkat bahu.

"Aku rasa semuanya dimulai saat Xiumin sakit dan harus di jemput di sekolah, Saat itu ku kira yang menjemputnya adalah Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata Tao lebih dulu tau dan memberi tahu Kyungsoo begitu dia sampai di sekolah!" Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dalam gerakan yang samar. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat perhatian mereka segera beralih ke pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk setelah Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari dalam lift. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi, keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Taemin menyambut adiknya dengan gembira. Keberadaan Sehun juga sangat menarik hatinya, dalam waktu singkat ia memandangi Sehun dari unjung kaki hingga kepala lalu tersenyum di iringi pandangan dengan kilatan yang misterius.

"Kau, Sehun? Astaga! Kau sangat sempurna, benar-benar masuk kedalam kriteria idaman semua orang, dan Jongin juga tentunya!" Taemin kemudian tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu, baru kita bicara di dalam!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Calon istri-suami- yang kau pilih adalah Lelaki idamanmu?" Jongin melirik Sehun sesaat.

"Kau gila? Untuk apa bertanya lagi. Lihat badannya, pinggulnya yang bulat, perut yang rata, bukan hanya menarik untuk di lihat! Ciumanya juga sangat luar biasa!" Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Jongin sedang memujinya? Dia hanya menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuh Sehun yang sudah disentuh olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa mengatakan hal-sevulgar itu di depan saudara Lelakinya? "Kalau dia menikah denganku, dia harus berhenti jadi pengacara!" Jongin melanjutkan ucapanya sambil memandang Sehun dengan pandangan serius, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada calon istrinya yang sedang jadi topic pembicaraan.

"Karena dia tidak akan ku biarkan turun dari ranjangku!" Taemin melotot mendengar pernyataan adiknya, ia lalu menoleh kepada Sehun yang menggigit bibir dan agak menundukkan wajah, sebelah tanganya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya perlahan. Sehun sedang merasa tidak enak karena ucapan Jongin yang seharusnya hanya menjadi konsumsi mereka berdua secara pribadi.

"Sehun, apa Ayahku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar terhadapnya? Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat sial sekali karena harus menikah dengan orang ini!" Sehun berusaha tersenyum. Menikah dengan orang itu? Entahlah. Jongin masuk kedalam apartement tanpa di suruh lagi, ia membawa tas Sehun juga meskipun meninggalkan pemiliknya di pintu bersama kakaknya. Sedangkan Taemin masih berusaha berbicara kepada Sehun mengenai sesuatu.

"Sehun, Jongin memang seorang laki-laki yang penuh dengan gairah, tapi membicarakanmu dengan cara seperti itu sedikit banyak dia sudah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memujamu. Sekarang masuklah, kau akan tidur di kamar Lelaki malam ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MAKASIH BANYAK YANG DAH MAU NUNGGUIN FF INI. BAHKAN ADA YANG NGE PM AKU. MAKASIH YA. AKU KEMAREN SIBUK UN DAN PPDB DAN SEBAGAINYA. MIANHAE. TAPI SEMUA ITU BIKIN AKU BISA DAPET RANK 1 *PAMER* :"D DAN AKU SAKIT HATI BANGET SAMA KAISTAL HIKS. AKU MAH CUMAN BUTIRAN FANGIRL BISA APA?**


	7. Chapter 7

**16**

**Shocking Attack for Goddess**

"Chen tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan, dia memelukku beberapa kali dan menciumku hanya sekali." Xiumin bersungut-sungut saat semua Lelaki yang berada di rumah itu berkumpul di kamarnya. Alice Kim istri Kakak sulungnya Yoshi, Matsuri yang merupakan istri dari Kay, Ibunya dan juga Sehun.

Semua laki-laki sedang berkumpul di kamar lain dan anak-anak sudah tidur di kamar yang berbeda juga. Pembicaraan menjelang hari-hari pernikahan selalu menjadi topik yang seru, tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Dia masih sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Saat tiba di London nanti Sehun akan memastikan kalau dirinya bisa tidur seharian dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Lanjutnya, matanya yang bening berbinar-binar bahagia, dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sehun mendesah. Baginya pernikahan hanya beban, sejak kecil ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja tapi tidak pernah terfikir untuk menikah. Tapi di usia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, Ia harus mendapatkan suami karena Ibunya yang masih berfikir dengan cara yang sangat Asia itu tidak menginginkan putra nya jadi perjaka tua.

Itu yang menyebabkan Sehun selalu menjalani miai (perjodohan) dan selalu mengusahakan agar pria-pria itu menolak perjodohan mereka. Kris , seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan di biarkanya menjalani miai secara normal denganya, karena Kris cukup di kenal dan pernah di kaguminya. Sayangnya Sehun harus menelan pahit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya di jodohkan dengan laki-laki yang paling di bencinya di seluruh dunia.

Sehun tidak pernah menolak perjodohan, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuat pihak laki-laki yang melakukanya. Jongin seharusnya juga, tapi laki-laki gila itu cukup mampu bertahan hingga sekarang hanya karena dia menyukai tubuh Sehun, hanya karena Sehun adalah sumber gairah yang bisa membuatnya berapi-api di semua tempat.

Sehun meraba perutnya yang Jongin sentuh, dadanya termasuk nipplenya, dan lehernya. Jongin juga sudah menyentuh kaki-kakinya, membelai paha, meremas pinggul. Astaga! Meskipun bukan dalam satu waktu, nyaris semua anggota tubuhnya sudah pernah di jamah oleh laki-laki itu!

"Sehun!" Matsuri memanggilnya. Seluruh bayangannya tentang Kim Jongin buyar begitu saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Matsuri.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana denganmu dan Jongin. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Sudah tidur bersama?" Mata Sehun membesar mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah sampai kesitu! Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap memakai celananya saat sedang bersamaku!" Spontan tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Matsuri yang reda lebih cepat bertanya lagi.

"Benarkah? Jongin adalah anak yang sangat gigih, apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tahan seperti gairah, Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Karena saat itu dia…" Sehun gugup, haruskah dia mengatakanya?

"Ayolah, katakan saja!"

"Karena saai itu dia hampir melakukanya, untungnya pada saat itu Kris datang dan aku bisa bernafas lega sampai hari ini!" Sehun menatap jam di dinding, waktu benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Jongin!" Xiumin merengek.

"Tidurlah!" Matsuri memberi izin. Lalu berbicara kepada Xiumin yang kelihatanya kecewa. "Dia harus kembali ke London besok siang, jangan sampai Sehun kurang istirahat!" Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum tidur dirinya ingin kekamar mandi dulu. Sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar, ia berkata kepada Xiumin.

"Sebaiknya Neechan (kakak ipar) juga tidur! jika tidak, akan ada kantung mata menggelayuti wajahmu besok pagi. Bergadang bisa merusak kecantikanmu!"

"Ah, ya Baiklah! Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi" jawab Xiumin sambil menarik bantal ke pangkuannya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melewati kamar para pria, tapi melihat cahaya lampu menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu kamar menarik perhatianya lebih lanjut.

Sehun mendekat dan ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang uke lakukan. Kim Jongin bahkan tampak sangat bersemangat memberi kuliah seksnya saat ini seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengajarkan tekhnik berperang.

Sehun menghembuskan tawa kecil lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan mempercepat kerjanya untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki tanganya agar bisa segera tidur, setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang agah sempoyongan.

Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali kekamar mandi membuat tubuhnya merasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding. Kim Jongin lagi dan kini dirinya sudah ada dalam rangkulan laki-laki itu. Sebelah tangan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya erat sehingga tubuh Sehun benar-benar dalam kuasanya dan yang sebelah lagi membantunya memegangi leher lelaki itu agar Sehun tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ciumannya yang penuh gairah. Sehun berusaha berontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Jongin sekuat tenaga, ia tau itu tidak akan berhasil dan pasti akan sia-sia, tapi Jongin tidak menyentuh bibirnya meskipun jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mendesah membuat Sehun di jalari kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Umm…, kurasa sama…dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu!"

"Ya, aku tau, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini! Sepertinya…" Sehun segera menutup mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan itu seolah-olah menerima semua perbuatan Jongin telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya lalu apa yang akan dia katakanya tadi? Sepertinya aku sempat merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itukah dia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melintasi kamar para pria tadi? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur, Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan memaksaku dengan cara apa lagi? Menggerayangiku seperti saat kita di TESCo? Atau meremas dada seperti waktu itu?" Jongin terkekeh,

"Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan seperti…" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan teriakan panjang yang tertahan, satu jari Jongin yang tadi berada di bahunyanya kini sudah menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam dirinya yang panas. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat karena kesakitan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya mencakar dada Jongin dan meremas pakaianya kuatkuat. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tenang meskipun rasa perih membuatnya hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Sehun menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada laki-laki itu penuh penyerahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Kau sudah sangat menyakitiku kali ini!" desis Sehun lemah. "Kau sudah melanggar hak-hak reproduksiku!"

"Lalu kau akan menuntutku?" Jongin menekan lagi semakin dalam, Sehun mengerang lagi dan Jongin sangat menyukainya. "Aku masih memakai celanaku, sayang. Meskipun kau harusnya tau kalau itu membuatku kesakitan!"

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang Jongin dengan tatapanya. "Kalau kau fikir kali ini aku menikmatinya, kau salah! Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit, Kim !"

Jongin menekan lebih dalam lagi, dan terus berusaha lebih dalam, dia hanya ingin melihat Sehun merasa kesakitan dan itu sudah pasti. Sehun sudah mengeluh berkali-kali. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin memaksa seorang Lelaki dan dia menyadari kalau Sehun saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun tapi ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Ku mohon hentikan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahanya!" Tubuh Sehun sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Jongin melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, Sehun menangis? Apakah sesakit itu? Gairahnya padam secara tiba-tiba, Jongin melepaskan Sehun dengan erangan yang tertahan karena lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang di keluhkanya. Sehun terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi dengan punggung tersandar di dinding. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya kuat-kuat sebagai tanda kalau bagian tubuh yang paling di lindunginya di dera rasa perih yang luar biasa. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak hanya memandanginya saja, ia juga duduk di lantai yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang juga meremas tanganya dengan sangat kuat.

"Antarkan aku kedokter!" bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar cidera! Sakitnya tidak bisa hilang!" Tangisan Sehun semakin manjadi-jadi, ia bahkan menekan bagian bawah perutnya dengan kuat sambil meringis di sela-sela sedu sedan yang memilukan. Lelaki itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Jongin merasa takut. Dengan cepat dia berlari kekamarnya untuk meminjam kunci mobil siapa saja. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan khawatir dan segera menggendong Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Semalaman semua orang menjadi benar-benar gaduh, beberapa orang menemaninya kerumah sakit dan sebagian lagi tinggal di rumah. ICU menjadi sasaran pertama yang membuat jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak menanti kabar, hingga menjelang pagi semuanya selesai dan Sehun sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit. Matsuri, Kay dan Yoshi yang semalaman menemaninya sudah pulang begitu Sehun di pindahkan keruangan itu karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahan Chen Kim dan pernikahan tidak boleh batal karena perbuatanya.

"Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan treatment treatment seks pada saat dia sedang tidak menginginkanya. Itu sangat menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan seperti sekarang yang dalam dunia kedokteran kita sebut dengan Analnimus. Tapi anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau mengenai Analnimus atau semacamnya, dia juga tidak menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat dan di infus dengan kantong darah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sehun tidak pernah serius menolak, dia pikir Sehun menikmati semua kelakuanya selama ini dan Sehun hanya berpura-pura tidak suka.

Ternyata dugaanya salah. Sinar Matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah bayangan samar yang berbicara denganya, semakin lama semakin jelas dan ia harus menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit, semua ingatanya tentang rumah sakit masih sangat jelas. Saat bagaimana Jongin menggendongnya sambil berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan teriakan teriakanya yang memanggil dokter jaga. Ia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik saat dirinya di pindahkan ke ruang rawat sebelum akhirnya di beri suntikan penenang untuk kesekian kalinya agar tertidur. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi meskipun tidak separah yang di rasakanya semalam, Jongin membantunya dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini, Kim ?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat parau. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa berikan aku air?" Dengan tangkas Jongin mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Sehun untuk memegangi gelasnya saat lelaki itu minum. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pergi kepesta? Sahabatmu menikah hari ini!"

"Aku sudah sangat gila kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini untuk sebuah pesta." Desisnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau rasa sakit yang kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan Lelaki juga mengeluh…tapi…!"

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan di paksa!"

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya!"

"Sudahlah, Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali tadi malam karena lelah dan mengantuk."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah!" Sehun tersenyum di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menggapai tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu!" Jongin mendekat menyediakan telinganya untu di bisiki sesuatu, tapi ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga. Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut, ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah di rasakanya, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan bukan gairah. Ciuman yang cukup membuat Jongin terperangah saat Sehun menyentuh pipinya lalu mengalihkan cumanya menjadi sebuah rangkulan. Lelaki itu menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya di lepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Jongin heran. Sehun tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau Lelaki bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada Lelaki lain!" Jongin masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakanya dan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Lelaki bukan makhluk yang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukanya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitif di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah Jangan pernah begini lagi terhadapku tanpa izin dariku!" Sehun kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar!" Hening sejenak. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dalam sedangkan Jongin masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun baik baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji!" Kata Jongin kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur!" Wajah Sehun menengadah, sesaat pandanganya terpaku pada wajah Jongin yang nakal. Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Kim Jongin masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sedia kala. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Sehun menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.

**17**

**Do I Love him? Do I Not?**

Apa yang mulai di rasakanya? Belakangan Sehun selalu menyikapi Jongin dengan penuh perasaan, mulai berharap agar Jongin tidak meninggalkanya, tidak membatalkan pertunangaanya. Semenjak pulang dari Tokyo, Jongin selalu mencemaskanya, ngotot mengantarkan Sehun ke kantor dan memintanya berjanji untuk menunggunya menjemput.

Kadang-kadang pada Jam istirahat Jongin sengaja datang kekantornya dengan berbagai alasan dan alasan itu selalu menyangkut Kris. Tapi hari ini Kim Jongin tidak datang ke kantor, tidak juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Sehun sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Dia yang pergi lebih pagi sebelum pintu Flat Jongin terbuka, sebelum jam-jam bangun tidur Jongin tiba. Sehun melihat Jam digital yang ada di pojok layar ponselnya.

Bukan, itu ponsel Kim Jongin dan ponsel miliknya masih berada di tangan laki-laki itu. Meskipun Jongin berjanji akan menukar ponselnya kembali setelah mereka sampai di Jepang, Jongin tidak melakukanya. Kepulangan mereka dari Tokyo juga sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu dan Jongin tidak pernah mengungkit untuk mengambil kembali ataupun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya. Praktis karena sebuah ponsel, dunia Sehun berubah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya kecuali Jongin dan hanya Jongin, Sehun tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponsel Jongin kepada orang lain yang mulai menanyakan kenapa ia sulit di hubungi? Dia hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu menyarankan untuk menelpon ke telpon kantor pada pagi hari sampai jam delapan malam karena pada jam segitu biasanya Sehun masih ada di kantor.

Bila tidak, mereka bisa menghubunginya di nomor yang lama karena bila ia sedang tidak berada di kantor, Sehun pasti sedang menghadiri persidaangan atau bersama dengan Jongin. Sehun juga tidak pernah membiarkan Ibunya kebingungan karena menghubunginya, itulah sebabnya ia selalu menelpon Ibu pada saat berada di kantor sedikitnya dua hari sekali.

Jadi meskipun Sehun jauh dari ponsel dia tetap tau kalau dalam dua hari kedepan Ibunya akan pindah ke London dan tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya di Ilchester. Rick tidak ikut Ibunya untuk tinggal di rumah Steve, Anak itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di coffee shop milik kakak keduanya Danny dan membantu Danny bekerja karena Danny memang sangat butuh bantuan. Semenjak istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Danny selalu Sibuk dan semakin kewalahan mengurusi kedua putra kembarnya yang hiper aktif.

Sekarang sudah malam, seharusnya Jongin sudah datang menjemputnya. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali Jongin terlambat, Apakah Sehun tetap akan menunggunya seperti biasa? Sehun merasa kalau pilihan untuk menelpon Jongin lebih baik. Dia tidak akan kebingungan harus menunggu atau tidak karena mereka benar benar tidak berkomunikasi hari ini.

"Ya, Sayang!" Jongin masih melakukan itu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah protes sejak awal.

"Kau dimana? Akan menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong Kris mengantarku pulang!"

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu! Aku sedang ada urusan tapi aku pasti akan menjemput meskipun agak terlambat. Jadi lebih baik cari hiburan saja sampai aku datang!"

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Zhang Lay. Teman!" Suara Jongin terdengar tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata teman.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sampai aku menjemput!" Telpon di meja Sehun berdering dengan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya dan tetap berbicara dengan Jongin

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan mati!"

"Kalau aku datang? Aku dapat hadiah kan?" Bunyi dering telpon semakin intens. Sepertinya itu sebuah telpon yang sangat penting dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk terus pura-pura tidak peduli, ia mengakhiri percakapanya dengan satu kalimat pendek.

"Kita lihat nanti!" Sehun lalu mematikan posel yang ada di tanganya dan memasukkanya kembali kedalam tas. Setelah itu tanganya berganti dengan telpon kantor yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring.

"Hallo, Oh Sehun's speaking here! Ada yang…!"

"Sehun! Aku sudah menduga kau masih ada di kantor? Kau belum akan pulang kan? Aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus mengorbankanmu, aku sangat minta maaf."Baekhyun terdengar sangat terburu-buru, ucapanya yang memberondong dengan sangat cepat membuat Sehun jadi merasa bingung.

"Kau ini sedang berbicara apa? Ceritakan pelan-pelan!"

"Baiklah," Baekhyun terdengar sedang menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku memiliki agenda di luar rencana. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama Dokter Mark dan rencananya kami pulang sebelum malam. Tapi kendaraan yang kami pakai sedang mogok, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Tapi kau tidak bawa kunci flat hari ini!"

"Iya, tidak masalah! Aku bisa menunggu di flat sebelah sampai kau pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kalau malam ini juga kau harus pulang! Jangan sampai aku menunggumu terlalu lama karena aku tidak suka merepotkan tetangga terlalu banyak."

"Oke, thanks!" Sehun menghirup udara yang masih berkeliaran di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, flu yang menyerang sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah membuatnya tidak berselera makan sama sekali dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lemah. Sehun sudah berencana untuk tidur setelah sampai di rumah, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda hasrat yang satu itu sampai Baekhyun pulang.

Musim dingin yang sudah menyerang membuat udara di luar sangat dingin dan perutnya semakin lapar. Sehun mengambil kembali ponsel Jongin yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengirimkan pesan agar Jongin membelikannya makanan cepat saji dalam perjalanan menjemputnya disini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kris Menyapanya dengan suara keras kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu dan memandang Sehun dengan senyumnya. Tanpa di persilahkan Kris masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di meja karyawan lain yang berada di sebelah meja Sehun.

"Semua orang sudah pulang!"

"Aku sedang menunggu Jongin. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini!"

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin segera pulang? Kalau begitu pulanglah duluan!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Jongin menelpon kalau dirinya tidak bisa datang menjemput." Kris kemudian memamerkan giginya lewat senyum yang mengembang jenaka.

"Kita sudah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu bersama Jongin. Apa hubungan kalian serius?"

"Kau ini sedang mengatakan apa? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Aku rasa kami dekat karena bertetangga."

"Tapi kalian dulu sangat bermusuhan!"

"Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik denganya. Kebersamaan di Jepang cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai moment yang memperbaiki komunikasi kami berdua!"

"Benarkah? Apa disana terjadi sesuatu?" Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja iya, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada siapapun dan dia harap Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat parah seperti Kelelahan misalnya! Perjalanan di sana cukup singkat dan ternyata aku tidak hanya di ajak mengunjungi satu tempat. Jet lag dan pesta pernikahan sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu tidur!"

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat pada minggu pertama kepulanganmu ke London?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kurang istirahat dan butuh istirahat yang cukup!"

"Tapi sepertinya istirahatmu belum begitu sempurna, nona!" Kris menarik kakinya sehingga ia duduk bersila di atas meja. "Kau hanya terlihat membaik tidak lebih dari lima hari dan sekarang wajahmu bahkan lebih pucat di bandingkan dengan saat kau kembali dari Jepang!" Sehun hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang Jam di dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Jongin belum juga datang. Tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Zhang Lay.

"Kris, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kris Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Asalkan kau tidak bertanya berapa banyak hutangku atau berapa berat badanku! Belakangan ini aku semakin gemuk dan aku tidak suka saat orang-orang menanyakan hal- itu!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Apakah Kau kenal dengan Zhang Lay? Dia siapa? Seorang lelaki, Kan?" Zhang Lay? Sehun tau darimana? Kris sempat mematung beberapa saat karena di dera rasa ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya menutupi semuanya. Cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti mengetahui segalanya.

"Dia sekretaris Jongin!"

"Berarti Lelaki yang di restoran waktu itu!" desisnya. Sehun tau kalau Lelaki yang bersama Jongin di restoran waktu itu adalah sekretarisnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Kelihatanya bukan sekretaris biasa karena saat itu Jongin Menggenggam tanganya, bukan sekretaris biasa karena tidak mungkin Jongin mengajak seorang sekretaris makan malam bedua di restoran mahal.

"Seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa? Ceritakanlah karena sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu sampai jemputanku datang." Kris mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan Sehun sudah benar-benar kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Semenjak perjodohan Sehun dan Jongin di laksanakan, hubungan Kris dan Sehun tidak se kaku biasanya. Dengan ragu Kris menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi,

"Sama seperti yang lainnya!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. sama seperti yang lainya? "Sama seperti semua makhluk sejenis yang berada di sekitarnya. Kecuali kau, karena Oh Sehun memiliki ikatan dengan Kim Jongin ."

Sehun menyentuh kembali cincin bermata ruby yang masih setia melekat di jarinya. Ya, dia berbeda karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan cincin yang Jongin berikan. Bukan karena ia memiliki hati Jongin seperti yang sedang dia harapkan.

"kau menyukainya?" Kris memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai Kim Jongin ?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan!"

"Benar. Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Pandangan Kris masih belum lepas dari Sehun yang mulai kelihatan kikuk. "Kau masih tidak ingin cerita? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan apa saja kepadaku!"

Sehun berusaha meruntuhkan perasaan kikuknya, tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaanya sekarang kepada Kris. Mungkin Kris punya pendapat yang baik tentang masalahnya, setidaknya Sehun tidak perlu menyimpannya sendirian lagi. "Suka? Mungkin aku menyukainya karena belakangan ini kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, aku fikir hanya itu dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak lebih!"

"Dia pernah menyentuhmu?" Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Maksudku, seperti…, seperti apa ya?" Sehun berusaha mencari contoh yang mungkin lebih bisa di terima oleh banyak orang karena dia masih ingin merahasiakan bentuk interaksinya dan Jongin yang tidak biasa. "Seperti saat dia menggendongku keluar dari sini waktu aku melihatnya di ruanganmu. Atau memegang tangan saat bersama Baekhyun. Seperti itu!"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan kan?" Kris memandangi Sehun dengan serius dan mulai merasa lega saat lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kau menyukainya karena dia tiba-tiba saja bersikap lebih baik. Itu wajar. Dia bersikap seperti itu juga karena semakin menyukaimu, begitu katanya."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku, meskipun tidak semuanya! Walau bagaimanapun aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya di London. Jongin bilang, saat di Jepang dia melihat sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak segalak yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini, tidak juga sekejam yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Seandainya kau bisa menjadi seperti yang di inginkannya mungkin dia akan mengikatmu selamanya disisinya. Perlu kau tau, pada awalnya Jongin mendekatimu hanya untuk bermain-main dan saat dia mengatakan akan mengikatmu selamanya aku nyaris percaya jika saja dia tidak tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi, dan dia juga tidak pernah berharap sama sekali!"

"Menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa lagi yang menarik minatnya kepada lelaki? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah tau kalau Jongin sangat menyukai tubuhmu, kau selalu jadi perhatianya semenjak kemunculanmu yang pertama kali, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalmu, dia sangat antusias dan berharap bisa menggenggam Oh Sehun erat-erat. Tapi sayangnya interaksi pertama kalian adalah saat kau menangani kasus artis yang punya hubungan sumbang denganya, waktu itu kau menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali didepan umum. Sadar atau tidak, kalian berdua selalu jadi sorotan media karena permusuhan yang menarik itu. Tapi semenjak kalian berbaikan, media jadi bungkam." Kris tertawa,

"kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang media?" Sehun juga ikut tertawa meskipun tawanya palsu. Dia sangat tau kalau Jongin hanya ingin bermain-main dan Sehun mengikuti semua permainanya dengan harapan Kim Jongin akan melepaskanya suatu saat nanti setelah dia lelah. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Sehun tidak menginginkanya, melepaskan Jongin seperti melepaskan nyawanya karena saat bersama Jongin dirinya merasa lebih bernyawa.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya melakukan itu!"

"Biasanya kau selalu bisa membuat semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak perjodohanya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Jongin. Apa karena kau mengharapkanya? Keputusan mengenai kalian berpisah atau tetap bersama sebenarnya ada di tanganmu sendiri!"

Kris benar. Selama ini Sehun tidak benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Jongin, tidak benar-benar memerangi Jongin agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya, dia selalu mencari-cari alasan yang selalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jongin. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sehun pernah mengagumi Jongin sebagaimana Lelaki lain mengaguminya. Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya dia membenci Kim Jongin ? Mungkin karena Jongin selalu bersama Lelaki lain. Apakah dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Jongin? Lalu mengapa Sehun selalu mengatakan dengan bangga kepada Lelaki -Lelaki yang selalu mengitari laki-laki itu kalau dia adalah tunangannya?

"Kris, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sehun harus memastikan semuanya malam ini juga, apakah dia dan Jongin harus melanjutkan pertunangan mereka atau tidak. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Jongin sambil berjalan keluar gedung kantornya bersama Kris.

'Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi karena kantor sudah harus di kunci. Aku pulang duluan! '

(Delivered: Venus xxxx)

**18**

**Is this Passion or Love?**

"Kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau melihat jam tanganmu terus menerus!" Zhang Lay kelihatan gusar dengan perilaku Jongin hari ini sejak tadi dengan susah payah ia menahan Jongin untuk terus bersamanya. Lay ingin bercerita tentang kekecewaanya terhadap suami, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit di terima oleh pasangan yang baru sebulan menikah.

Suaminya sangat Sibuk dan tidak punya waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar bulan madu meskipun hanya seminggu. Karena itu ia mencari Jongin ke kantor dan berharap Jongin mau menemaninya. Tapi kenyataan yang di terimanya, Jongin menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan sedang tidak bergairah. Jongin malah menyarankan Lay untuk menghibur diri dengan makan makanan yang manis seperti cake, hal yang menjadi penyebab mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah café yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor, Lay tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin memilih tempat ini dan tidak bersedia di ajak pindah ke café yang lain.

Jongin kembali menutupi jam tangan dengan lengan kemejanya lalu memandang keluar, di luar sedang hujan dan sangat lebat. Hujan di musim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat flu yang Sehun derita semakin parah, udara sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Dia sedang menungguku di flat. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke flatmu, setelah urusan dengan temanmu selesai kita bisa…"

"Tidak, aku takut tidak akan bisa." Jongin memotong perkataan Lay. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Jongin tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan malam bersama satu lelaki pun di flatnya. Lagipula, bukankah Lay sudah tau kalau Jongin sedang tidak bergairah? Jongin sangat merindukan hubungan yang seperti itu setidaknya selama hampir sebulan terakhir, Tapi Lay tidak cukup menarik perhatianya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa seharian ini."

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan flatku yang baru. Sebaiknya pulanglah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada saat suamimu ada di rumah!" Jongin Memakai Jasnya yang tadi tersampir di kursi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah!" Lay mendesah. Jongin tau Lay mungkin sangat kecewa denganya hari ini. Tapi Lay seharusnya tau kalau Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka bersandiwara dengan perasaanya, seharusnya dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Jongin sejak tadi.

Tapi Zhang Lay malah lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau dengan perasaan Jongin kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang menolak membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkanya. Karena itulah sampai detik ini dia masih bisa bertahan menemani Lelaki itu. Seandainya Sehun tidak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin dia tidak akan pergi juga dari tempat itu. Jongin keluar dari café setelah membayar semuanya dan harus sangat terkejut saat melihat Oh Sehun berdiri di depan etalase yang memperlihatkan kue-kue dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, dia sedang berteduh? Sehun mendekatinya pelan-pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku menunggumu, Tadi aku melihat mobilmu disini tanpa sengaja, jadi aku minta Kris menurunkanku disini." Sehun merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, erat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Takut mengganggu urusanmu. Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!" Jongin memandang Sehun terkesima, dia masih mengusahakan senyum sedangkan bibirnya sudah hampir membiru. Spontan Jongin membuka Jasnya dan menyelimuti Sehun, berharap kedinginanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Dia?" Zhang Lay bergumam pelan, sepertinya sangat terejut dengan keberadaan Sehun dan perhatian Jongin kepadanya. Setahu Lay, Jongin dan Sehun adalah dua orang yang akan saling menunggu Jongin seperti orang bodoh di depan café dalam keadaan basah kuyup?

"Dia Oh Sehun kan?" Sehun berusaha membungkukkan wajahnya dengan hormat. Meskipun dia sedang tidak menyukai keberadaan Lay di dekat Jongin, Sehun tidak bisa bertindak buruk kepadanya seperti yang selalu di lakukannya kepada lelaki-Lelaki lain sebelumnya, Sehun sedang berusaha untuk lebih menghormati privasi Jongin.

"Iya, Aku Oh Sehun. Maaf kalau selama ini pertemuan kita sudah meninggalkaan kesan yang tidak baik!" Jongin berdehem, berharap Lay tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyakiti Sehun. Untuk mengindari hal tersebut ia segera menyela pembicaraan antara kedua Lelaki itu.

"Lay, Aku mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mencarikan Taksi untukmu!" Baik Sehun maupun Lay lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Kim Jongin menembus hujan untuk mencegat taksi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa taksi yang lewat menolak untuk berhenti hingga akhirnya, ada sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti untuknya. Sehun merasa sedih saat Jongin melakukan hal itu, Jongin rela seperti itu karena Lay? Dia sangat cemburu dan memutuskan menyembunyikan perasaanya mungkin lebih baik.

Sehun akan melupakan niatnya yang semula, ia tidak ingin memperjelas apa-apa. Sedangkan Lay, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Jongin sangat ingin agar dirinya segera menjauh. Ada urusan yang seperti apa dengan Oh Sehun? Yang bisa di lakukanya, hanya menyimak semua yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendekat setelah meminta Taksi menunggu.

"Taksimu sudah datang, kau cukup berjalan cepat kesana karena pintunya sudah ku buka. Jadi kau tidak akan basah kuyup sepertiku!"

"Terima kasih," ujar Lay sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. "kalau kau membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti, katakan saja! sekarang aku pulang dulu!" Lay memberikan senyumanya yang terakhir lalu mendekati Sehun dan membelai wajahnya yang dingin. Setelah itu Zhang Lay berlari kecil menuju

Kepergian Lay membuat Jongin lega, ia kembali memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. "Kau mau makan kue? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Flu pasti membuat mulutmu terasa pahit. Sebentar aku belikan dulu, kita makan di rumah saja!" Jongin langsung memasuki toko kembali begitu dia selesai mengatakan kata-kata itu sehingga Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang di ketahuinya, Jongin keluar dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa sebuah kotak di bungkus rapat dengan kantong plastik berwarna merah muda. Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju parkiran di bawah hujan, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan mobil setelah Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di apotik dan membeli beberapa jenis obat.

Sehun harus menjelaskan dengan susah payah tentang Baekhyun yang tidak ada di rumah karena rasa dingin membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik. Untungnya Jongin mengerti dengan penjelasanya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke Flatnya untuk menunggu. Dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Sehun menunggu di luar dengan pakaian basah dan udara dingin seperti sekarang.

Meskipun sudah berada di dalam flat, udara dingin masih menusuk walau tidak separah di luar sana. Bunyi hujan juga tidak begitu terdengar, Mereka beruntung tidak tinggal di lantai teratas karena penghuni flat yang paling atas pasti sedang terganggu dengan bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap rumahnya. Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaianya yang basah, ia juga mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Sehun, tapi ia menyerah.

Di saat seperti ini Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk bangkit, tidak ada pakaian yang pantas untuk Sehun karena benaknya berfikir begitu. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun berpakaian, ia ingin lelaki itu berbaring telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya, membayangkan Sehun menggodanya dan kemudian… Berhentilah Jongin! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa malam ini! Bentaknya keras meskipun hanya dalam hati. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sehun masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia tidak beranjak dari sana sejak masuk tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak duduk disini?" Jongin menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekotak kue sudah siap menanti tapi pemiliknya malah terpaku kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Nanti sofamu bisa basah!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau bersikap begitu maka dirimu tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana sampai besok pagi!"

"Jongin, Kau punya ember plastik? Bisa bawakan kemari! Kalau boleh aku mau pinjam handukmu juga. Aku harus membuka pakaianku karena besok aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh sakit dulu sekarang!" Jongin menelan ludah dalam. Sehun ingin membuka pakaianya di tempat itu? Fantasinya mulai melayang lagi. Hasrat yang tidak bisa muncul saat bersama Lay mendadak timbul tanpa di minta.

Jongin tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah ember plastik berwarna biru langit lalu meletakkanya di hadapan Sehun. Sebuah handuk juga sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau yakin akan membukanya disini?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa begini terus sampai Baekhyun pulang." Jongin masih memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Sehun mengganti pakaianya dengan handuk dan dia akan mengunci diri di kamar. Dengan begitu, baik dirinya maupun Sehun bisa lebih aman. Jongin mengambil handuk di bahunya dan memberikanya kepada Sehun. Tapi lelaki itu kewalahan harus meletakkanya dimana karena membuka pakaianya yang berlapis-lapis itu mungkin akan merepotkanya, lantai di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sudah basah di genangi air dan Sehun tidak mungkin meletakkanya disana.

"kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sehun, lelaki itu kemudian memberikan tas dan handuk di tanganya kepada Jongin.

"Bisa letakkan tasku di atas sofa?"

"Baiklah!" Jongin mengambil Tas milik Sehun dan meletakkanya di atas sofa. Handuk yang Sehun berikan kembali di sampirkanya ke bahu dan iapun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa membuka pakaianmu dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memutar kepalaku sama sekali. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa ambil handuknya di bahuku. Aku cuma mempermudahmu, sungguh bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa!"

"Iya, aku tau!" Sehun berusaha menekankan suaranya dengan sedikit bertenaga. Perlahan, Sehun membuka jas yang Jongin berikan tadi, lalu mantelnya dan kemudian kemejanya. Sehun tau kalau Jongin memperhatikanya dari cermin, menantinya membuka Sleeveless sutranya dan yang lain sampai ia benar-benar polos.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa bersikap setenang sebelumnya, ia mengangkat Sleevelessnya perlahan, lebih pelan daripada hembusan nafasnya, kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan ragu, haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Sehun menatap cermin sekali lagi, Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan kegiatanya. Handuk yang tersampir di bahu Jongin di tarik pelan-pelan. Jongin bisa merasakanya meskipun ia masih memejamkan mata. Semakin sedikit handuk yang bergeser di badanya, semakin lemah pertahanan Jongin terhadap semua ini.

Sehun seperti apa sekarang? Dia pasti sangat menggairahkan tanpa pakaian membungkus tubuhnya. Jongin menahan nafas saat handuk benar-benar berpisah dari tubuhnya. Sehun sudah membungkus tubuhnya sekarang dan Jongin lebih baik menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Sehun kan? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak siap? Dia bisa saja sedang sangat stress. Bukankah tadi Sehun bilang dirinya tidak boleh sakit karena besok masih harus bekerja, itu berarti sangat banyak pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya mengalami stress. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melukai Sehun seperti yang pernah di lakukanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Jongin bergumam parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Iya!" Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha menundukkan pandanganya agar tidak melihat Sehun yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja. Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian lelaki itu. Sehun benar benar sudah menanggalkan pakainya, semuanya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Jongin merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Sehun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Sehun terdengar cemas. Jongin membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak akan menoleh. Tidak boleh menoleh.

"Aku mau mencucinya di belakang!"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa biar aku saja yang melakukanya!"

"Aku tau kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat biar aku melakukanya!"

"Tapi aku mana boleh membiarkan laki-laki menyentuh pakaian dalam…"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku mengenakan mesin cuci!" Jongin segera memotong perkataan Sehun. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berfikir mengenai semua hal yang ajaib. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh pakaian dalam lelaki. Biasanya aku membukanya sendiri dari tubuh pemiliknya! Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu kekamarku, cari pakaian yang sesuai. Jangan pakai T-shirt, pakailah kemeja yang tebal dan hangat karena pemanas ruangan sepertinya sedang rusak." Jongin kemudian berjalan kedapur tanpa menoleh. Dia melarang Sehun menggunakan T-shirt untuk kebaikanya. T-shirt bisa membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas apa lagi Sehun tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, udara yang dingin ini bisa saja membuat puting dadanya mengeras dan itu bisa… Astaga, Jongin! Hentikan!

**19**

**Give Up, Please!**

Sehun sudah duduk di atas sofa, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah hati membungkus tubuhnya, itu saja belum cukup karena Sehun masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang di temukanya dalam lemari pakaian Jongin. Laki-laki itu sedang menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya di dapur.

Lalu wajah cerianya segera hadir kembali dengan nampan berisi chese cake ukuran besar dan segelas air putih. Setelah meletakkanya di atas meja, Jongin duduk di sebelah lelaki itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kering.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat!" Katanya. Chese cake bukan kue favorit Sehun tapi dia tau kalau Jongin sangat menyukainya. Jongin pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai keju dan apapun yang mengandung keju adalah makanan pavoritnya. Bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring keramik terdengar cukup nyaring. Sehun menyendok kuenya dalam ukuran besar dan menyodorkanya kepada Jongin.

"Makanlah!"

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah makan bersama Lay tadi!"

"Satu suapan saja, ini kue kesukaanmu kan? Aku ingin kau mencicipinya sebelum aku!"

"Kenapa? Aku bersumpah tidak meletakkan apa-apa di dalamnya!" Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau berniat melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya rasa terima kasih untuk semua ini!" Jongin memandang Sehun sesaat lalu beralih ke potongan chese Cake yang ada di dalam sendok. Tangan Sehun gemetar, mungkin karena dia sedang sakit dan tidak sanggup menahan tangannya dalam posisi seperti itu lama-lama. Tapi udara dingin yang menusuk membuatnya merasa Sehun begitu juga karena udara yang kejam ini. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Jongin menerima suapan Sehun dan mengunyah kuenya dengan baik. Ia harus menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat lelaki itu memakan kuenya lahap dengan menggunakan sendok yang sama.

Sehun tidak merasa jijik? Jongin tertawa dalam hati menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaanya. Kenapa harus jijik? Bukankah mereka berdua pernah flirting di ruangan yang sama? Dalam waktu singkat Sehun sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menghabiskan waktunya dengan termangu menghitung waktu. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun belum kembali. Ia mengambil ponsel Jongin yang ada di tasnya lalu berusaha menelpon Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bisa tersambung meskipun ia sudah melakukanya berkali-kali, cuaca yang buruk mungkin sudah mengganggu sinyal telpon.

"kau tidur disini saja!" Jongin bergumam pelan. Tapi Sehun mendengarnya dan menoleh kearahnya. "Baekhyun mungkin juga sedang terjebak hujan di suatu tempat." Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Jongin.

"Kapan ponselku akan di kembalikan? Ini milikmu!"

"Kau simpan saja. Aku tidak mau menukarnya kembali!"

"Kalau begitu tukar nomornya saja!" Jongin menggeleng keras.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah cukup tenang karena nomor baru yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang."

"Kau curang! Kau pasti sudah memberikan nomorku kepada teman-temanmu kan? Atau kau punya ponsel lain? Di ponselmu tidak ada seorang pun yangku kenal selain Kris. Ponselku cuma akan berdering kalau itu adalah pesan darimu!"

"Di ponselmu juga tidak ada yang ku kenal selain Kris!" Jongin membalas. "Bahkan nomor Baekhyun juga tidak ada, nomor keluargamu juga tidak ada. Semuanya klien. Jadi impas kan?" Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor yang sudah di hafalnya. Lagi pula ia membeli ponsel hanya untuk menunjang pekerjaanya.

"Sekarang aku mau tidur! Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Jongin mematung, jadi Sehun akan tidur disini malam ini? Tadinya Jongin mengira Sehun menolak idenya, makanya lelaki itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin merasa gembira tapi hasratnya juga semakin besar, Jongin tau dia akan kesulitan menahan gairahnya.

"Biar aku yang tidur disini. Kau kekamar saja, tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggungmu sakit!"

"Tapi disini bisa membuatmu membeku!"

"Di dalam juga akan sama saja! Jadi pergilah ke kamar dan kunci pintu rapat-rapat!" Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Bagaimana bisa pemanas ruanganmu rusak? Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi bagaimana? Apakah tidak pernah terfikir olehmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh pemanas, selama ini bagiku tubuh Lelaki cukup panas dan di musim dingin aku selalu di temani Lelaki setiap malam!" Sehun mendengus sinis. Mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama, lalu lelaki itu berdiri dan memandang Jongin tajam. "Kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi kehangatan tubuh!" Jongin terkesiap, Sehun sedang menawarkan dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah mati beku di kandangnya sendiri. Dan aku juga cukup egois untuk tidak membiarkan diriku mengalami hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku mengatakan tidur disini secara harfiah, jadi kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!" Jongin kecewa.

"Kau duluan saja, Nanti kalau aku sudah sangat kedinginan aku akan masuk ke kamar!" Ia berkata seolah-olah sedang sangat tidak perduli dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dibungkus selimut yang tadinya membungkus Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah masuk kekamar dan berbaring disana, sedangkan Jongin berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan susah payah, Gairahnya semakin mendesak karena Sehun mengatakan tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

Tapi ternyata maksud Sehun dan Jongin tentang kehangatan tubuh sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin Jongin akan bertahan begini sampai besok pagi, dia berusaha menahan gairahnya yang terus mendorong kuat sampai ia merasakan sakit. Memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling miris yang pernah Jongin rasakan seumur hidupnya, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan bila di bandingkan dengan saat Lay mengatakan kalau dirinya akan segera menikah pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Jongin akan melamarnya.

Jongin membuka matanya, baru berlalu dua menit lebih dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk nusuk juga telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Terserah apa yang terjadi, Jongin tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Sehun meringkuk semakin dalam, bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang menyerang, tapi karena kedatangan Jongin yang sejujurnya sangat di harapkan. Hanya untuk berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lama, tidak lebih.

Tapi Mendengarkan bunyi pintu di kunci dan melihat Jongin membuka pakaianya Sehun tau sesuatu yang lain mungkin akan terjadi, bukan hanya berdekatan lebih lama seperti yang di inginkanya. Berpura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan entah mengapa menjadi pilihannya padahal Sehun tau dirinya masih punya pilihan lain. Sehun menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, memejamkan mata dan membelakangi Jongin tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya begitu saja.

"Venus, Kau tidak melupakan undanganmu kan? Boleh aku berbaring di dekatmu?" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat pelan. Dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak merayu dan hal itu sepertinya akan segera membunuhnya. Sehun bergerak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memberi ruang kepada Jongin untuk berbaring disana. Jongin tersenyum tipis, ini sebuah pertanda baik. "Bisakah kita berbagi selimut?" Sehun mengulurkan selimutnya dan menyisakan cukup banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Selimut yang Jongin miliki tidak begitu besar, cukup untuk berdua tapi harus membuat mereka berdekatan.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Sehun masih berusaha mempertahankan nada galak dalam setiap kata-katanya meskipun Jongin tidak membalas kata-katanya barusan. Sehun hanya bisa merasakan kalau ranjang menampung gerakan lain yang tidak berasal dari tubuhnya dan selimut bergerak menggesek kulitnya. Jongin dan dirinya sudah berada dalam selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih merasa dingin, Bolehkah aku merapatkan tubuhku kepadamu?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh kebelakang memandang Jongin yang sudah begitu dekat denganya. Sesegera miungkin ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan merapatkan selimut menutupi leher. Bulu kuduknya meremang tapi Sehun berusaha untuk menunjukkan kekesalanya. Kalau kedinginan kenapa tadi membuka baju? Desisnya pelan.

"Karena aku selalu tidur seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian, percayalah kau harus mencobanya agar bisa merasa lebih rileks! Aku rasa itu yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu kelihatan kaku karena hidupmu selalu berisi hal-hal yang sama dan kau tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari rutinitas anehmu itu!"

"Aku tidak butuh komentar tentang hidupku, dari orang sepertimu!" Sehun tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berbicara dengan nada sesinis itu pada Jongin. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Jongin menghentikan usahanya untuk sementara sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan Jongin mengikutinya. Sehun harus menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali saat tubuhnya di rangkul erat memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ia terlena beberapa saat dan tersadar saat Jongin membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakanya. Sehun tau dia tidak bisa melawan, sebelah tangan Natski yang lain sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya secara mutlak.

"Hentikan Jongin, Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini tanpa izin. Dan kau belum mendapat izin dariku!" Jongin menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Sehun yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, masih ada beberapa butir kancing lagi yang harus di urus.

"Kau yang mengundangku, sayang!"

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk membuka pakaianku!"

"Pakaianmu? Kau sudah membukanya sendiri tadi, sekarang aku sedang membuka pakaianku sendiri!" Jongin meniup leher Sehun dan lelaki itu menggeliat. Bagian terpenting dari permainan ini sudah mengeras menusuk pinggul Sehun, lelaki itu bergerak berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya dari godaan. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti bergerak karena Sehun kelihatannya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang signifikan selain menggeliat setiap kali Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sesekali terdengar desahan pelan yang menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai menikmati permainan liar ini. Jongin menggerakkan tanganya semakin kebawah, ia melupakan beberapa kancing yang masih harus di urus, dia melupakan simpatinya kepada Sehun selama dua minggu terakhir, melupakan kalau Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan masih butuh istirahat ekstra. Bagian paling sensitif yang seharusnya menjadi puncak permainan ini sudah sangat keras, Oh Sehun sudah merasakan gairah meluap luap di atas kepalanya. Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, semua kenikmatan seakan-akan terganggu, suara Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah berhasil membuat Sehun sadar dan memberontak.

"Sudah Cukup!" Lelaki itu melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Jongin berhasil menyelipkan kedua tangan di pinggangnyanya dan mengembalikan Sehun ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang tersudut. Jongin memegangi kedua tanganya kuat, dadanya menghimpit Dada Sehun menahan lelaki itu untuk tetap berada disana. Lelaki itu mengeluh dan meminta Jongin menjauh, Jongin tidak akan bisa melakukanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Kau pasti tau kalau aku sangat kesakitan menahan semua ini, Apakah kau ingin terus menyiksaku? Sampai kapan begini? Sejak bertemu denganmu di perjodohan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk tidur dengan Lelaki lain karena kau selalu mengganggu, sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan, Bisa kau banyangkan betapa laparnya aku sekarang?"

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah pulang!"

"Lupakan Baekhyun sebentar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kali ini!" Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dia sedang menginginkan Sehun dengan seluruh jiwa raga tanpa disadarinya. Lelaki itu bernafas dalam tempo yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!"

"Jelas tidak akan berhasil sampai aku terlelap di atas tubuhmu!"

"Jongin, tolonglah! Jangan memperlakukanku dengan cara ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukanya!"

"Aku tau!" Suara Jongin terdengar sedikit lebih intens. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya sudah lepas kendali, ia berusaha memelankan suaranya kembali. "Aku tau, aku bisa merasakanya saat aku menyentuhmu di kamar mandi sewaktu di Tokyo. Aku bersumpah, Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada seorang Lelaki yang tidak berpengalaman. Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir." Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dalam. Hal apa?

"Masturbasi!" Jongin menjawab seolah-olah fikiranya dan fikiran Sehun menyatu. Tapi itu khayalan belaka. Jongin tidak tau apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku? Karena apa? Karena tubuhku?" Jongin tidak menjawab karena Sehun sudah membuat jawaban menjadi pertanyaan. Ia kembali berusaha mencumbu bibir Sehun dengan liar, lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat erotis dan Jongin sadar Sehun juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya semakin intens saat Sehun merasakan belaian, remasan, cubitan yang di lakukan Jongin pada dadanya. Saat Jongin menekan bagian mengeras di pangkal pahanya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Jongin lakukan di Tokyo, sebuah lenguhan parau menggema di kedalaman ciumanya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dan kali ini Jongin kelihatan benar-benar kecewa.

"Baiklah!" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun mengatakan sesuatu

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah fikiran!" Jongin nyaris bersorak senang dan Sehun hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Jongin melakukan semuanya tanpa ragu sehingga Sehun merasa luluh dan hancur. Sejenak Tubuh Sehun berubah jadi kaku, saat penetrasi pertama. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat airmata mengalir lepas di wajah Sehun, lelaki itu meringis dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jongin merasa ketakutan saat berada di atas ranjang.

Tapi Sehun segera menghapus airmatanya sendiri, kedua kakinya membantu Jongin menekan pinggulnya untuk melarung ketakutan. Semuanya kembali membaik saat Sehun menyebut namanya dengan mesra dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bisa menikmatinya.

Segala ketakutannya sirna dan mereka terus berpacu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang erotis. Oh Sehun cukup banyak menuntut di pengalaman pertamanya, semua yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tapi sedikitpun Jongin tidak menolak untuk melakukan semuanya. Dia juga sangat menyukai hal itu, terlalu. Tiga kali klimaks bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Jongin. Tapi Sehun mengakui kalau semuanya terlalu luar biasa untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya merasa sangat lelah, kesehatan yang tidak baik juga sudah membuatnya mati rasa.

"Makan ini!" Jongin memberikan sesuatu yang tadi di ambilnya dari laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah kapsul berwarna gelap dan dia sudah memakanya sebelum menawarkan benda itu kepada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Perangsang, atau sejenis itulah!" Ekspresi Sehun kelihatan sangat terkejut apa yang Jongin fikirkan?.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak merasa puas kepadaku?"

"Tidak, Kau sangat luar biasa!" Jongin tidak bohong. Untuk seseorang yang baru memulai semuanya, Sehun sangat liar dan dia menyukainya. Jongin bukan tidak puas dengan Sehun, dia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih kuat karena aku ingin melakukanya lebih lama, sekarang kau sedang sakit dan aku takut…" Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti berkata-kata hanya dengan mengambil kapsul itu dan memakanya. Kapsul itu bukan hanya mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga memulihkan gairahnya seperti saat pertama mereka melakukanya. Sehun bahkan sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan Jongin pada tubuhnya, dan beberapa kali erangan kelihatanya masih belum cukup.

Keduanya sudah berganti posisi dan Sehun sekarang yang mengambil kendali gerakan demi gerakan mengingatkanya pada kuda putih di pantai Fukuoka. Ia merasa semakin gila dan Jongin membuatnya ketagihan, Sehun masih berusaha terus bergerak meskipun tubuhnya mengejang dalam lenguhan panjang lalu berakhir di atas tubuh Jongin dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak bertenaga. Malam yang dingin sudah berhasil mereka ubah menjadi sangat panas. Dua nafas menyatu dari tarikan yang terburu-buru sampai kepada helaan yang semakin mereda. Sehun memandangi Jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pagi. Empat atau lima Jam lagi London akan kembali kasak kusuk, Hujan juga sudah lama mereda tanpa disadari.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Sehun. Pipinya masih menyentuh dada Jongin yang hangat. Sejak pertama, tubuh mereka tidak pernah berpisah, dan hingga saat ini bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya masih menyatu. Jongin masih ada dalam dirinya, merasakan detakan di sana selama berjam—jam. "Kau bilang tadi, dirimu sedang sangat lapar, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah!" Jawab Jongin, "aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih tidak ingin berpisah. Bisakah kita begini terus sampai pagi?"

"Dingin sudah mulai terasa lagi. Aku rasa lebih baik kita pakai selimut."

"Tidak usah! Kenapa kita tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul itu sekali lagi!" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan dagunya di dada laki-laki itu. Kapsul itu? Obat perangsang lagi. Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukanya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi!" kedua lengan Sehun mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sebaiknya dia pergi menjauh, Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan karena Jongin menginginkanya, karena mereka sudah terlibat dalam percintaan yang panjang. Tapi ucapan Jongin tentang Kapsul itu telah berhasil membuat semangatnya runtuh. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun merasa bodoh karena hati Jongin tidak menginginkanya, tubuh Laki laki itu yang menginginkanya. Sebuah kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya merasa kalau menjauh adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, dia akan pergi.

Jongin menolak, Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun erat-erat karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memberikan kepuasan yang paling maksimal untuknya. Jongin klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun? Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan baru terbelalak saat sperma memenuhi dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya dan mematung sesaat. Pelukan Jongin yang melemah membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri dan memakai kemeja Jongin yang tadi dikenakanya setelah mengambilnya di atas lantai, Jongin melempar benda itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau mencobanya lagi? Kapsul itu aman untuk di konsumsi lebih dari satu kali!" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang masih tergantung disana lalu keluar dan pergi. Jongin termenung, lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ataupun terima kasih? tidak! Oh Sehun bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja. Jongin memegangi kepalanya. Lelaki itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

**20 **

**It's Over, Finitto!**

Sehun memandangi cermin, Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk. Sebuah lingkaran hitam menemani bola mata yang agak memerah semakin memperburuk penampilanya. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan lensa kontak seperti biasa dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Karena itu kaca mata akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang cukup bisa menyembunyikan keganjilan di wajahnya. Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Sehun harus kembali bekerja. Meskipun perasaanya sedang tidak baik, Sehun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila salah satu kliennya kecewa.

"Kau serius mau bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap pancake buatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun membuatkan makanan itu untuk Sehun karena dia tau Sehun sedang tidak sehat. Sandainya Sehun berniat untuk libur hari ini, Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sekhawatir sekarang. "Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera!" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Semalam Sehun pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Lelaki itu bertelanjang kaki dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang entah milik siapa sambil menenteng tas Gucci kesayangannya. Saat Baekhyun bertanya Sehun dari mana, lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan masuk kekamarnya.

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, Semalam Baekhyun sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu flat Jongin dan tidak ada menjawab, jika Jongin semalam tidak berada di rumah, lalu Sehun kemana? Bunyi ketukan pintu mengagetkan Baekhyun, ia terbangun dari lamunanya dan memandang Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Kim Jongin berdiri disana dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Venusku ada?"

"Ada, tentu saja! Dia sedang…" Baekhyun menggantung ucapanya, ia bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegiatan Sehun sekarang, sarapan atau makan siang? Hei, Sehun bahkan tidak memakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya berusaha membuat Panekuk tidak berbentuk dengan garpu. "Dia sedang di ruang makan!"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan!" Jongin masuk kedalam flat dan segera menuju keruang makan. Sehun ada disana dengan pandangan kosongnya sambil mengadukaduk panekuk yang sudah sangat kacau balau. Ia merindukan Sehun, melihat wajah lelaki itu pagi ini membuat hati Jongin senang sekaligus khawatir. Sehun kelihatan sangat tidak sehat.

"Kelihatanya enak!" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata yang membesar. Dia sedang terkejut karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang bergumul denganya hampir semalaman sekarang sedang duduk di depanya dan berada di ruang makanya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku membawa pakaianmu!" Jongin mengangkat Kantong kertas yang sejak tadi di bawanya dan harus tekejut saat Baekhyun menariknya.

"Jadi semalaman kalian bersama? Dimana? Aku menggedor pintu rumahmu, Nichan! Aku fikir tidak ada orang. tunggu dulu, jangan bilang…" Baekhyun memandang wajah Sehun dan Jongin bergantian, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk membuatnya bersorak kegirangan. "Pantas aku mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ku kira dari tetangga , ternyata kalian…"

"Baekhyun, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?" Ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun memudar seketika menyadari Sehun yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Ada masalah apa? Baekhyun baru teringat sekarang, semalaman setelah pulang Sehun sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara tapi isakannya tetap bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menanyakannya. Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka di ganggu saat ia menangis, karena itu Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk tidak perduli.

"Baiklah, Nichan kau juga mau?"

"Boleh!"

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kedapur meninggalkakn Jongin dan Sehun di ruang makan. Ada perasaan yang aneh menelusup di hati Jongin tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya. Ia memandangi Sehun yang kelihatanya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat pucat!" Jongin berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah manis yang kau berikan tadi malam. Aku sangat menghargainya!"

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku melakukanya karena kau selalu mengatakan betapa menderitanya dirimu karena itu! Jadi…"

"Iya, Aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengulanginya."

"Kim !" Sehun kembali memanggil Jongin dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Kim . Ia bertindak seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah ada. Sehun diam beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara mantap meskipun keragu-raguanya sama sekali tidak bisa di tutupi.

"Bagimu aku ini apa?" Kening Jongin berkerut. Apa? Banginya Sehun itu apa? Sehun adalah satu-satunya Lelaki yang dekat denganya sekarang. Karena itu di dalam otaknya hanya ada Sehun dan Sehun. Tapi bila di tanya seperti itu Sehun seolah-olah sedang menanyakan tentang perasaan Jongin kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah menjawab apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah tau jawabanya!" Sehun kembali bersuara.

"Venus, Kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya? Kau tidak sedang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu kan?"

"Jawab yang jujur. Kau bertunangan denganku hanya untuk bermain-main kan?"

"Pada awalnya memang begitu, tapi belakangan aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang…" Sebuah bunyi keras membuat lidah Jongin membeku. Oh Sehun melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi kepadanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan itu. Jongin tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Apa dirinya sedang melakukan kesalahan? Apakah karena tadi malam makanya Sehun jadi marah padanya? Tapi tidak ada gurat kemarahan dalam wajah Sehun, dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Memukul Jongin mungkin obat terbaik baginya. Jongin semakin bingung saat Sehun melepaskan cincin di jarinya dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan kita lebih dulu. Maaf aku menamparmu. Kau sangat brengsek dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu!" Jongin terpaku. Sehun mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan sangat datar. Dia tidak marah? Tapi Jongin merasa sangat marah meskipun dirinya juga tidak tau penyebabnya. Mungkin karena tamparan itu, bukan karena Sehun memutuskan pertunangan mereka kan? Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa Kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?" Suara Jongin terdengar lebih tinggi.

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi teman!"

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa…"

"Berhentilah. Aku menyerah! Kau tidak menerimanya? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku kan?" Apa? Benarkah Sehun mengatakan hal itu? Jongin tau kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan Sehun. Tapi dirinya masih menolak untuk menamainya dengan cinta. Jongin tidak yakin kalau yang di rasakanya adalah cinta karena hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali di rasakanya dan berakhir dengan kebosanan. Seharusnya cinta tidak pernah membuat kita merasa bosan kan?

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu!" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecewanya dan pergi keluar flat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Cincin bermata ruby itu di tatapnya lekat lekat, sekarang benda itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga. Cincin itu bukan cincin termahal yang pernah di berikanya kepada seorang Lelaki , tapi selalu terlihat sangat bernilai saat berada di jari Sehun. Sekarang nilai itu sudah menguap begitu saja.

"Nichan aku sangat kecewa padamu!" desis Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Jongin menghela nafas berat.

"Dia yang meninggalkanku!"

"Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu! Tadi malam sejak dia memasuki pintu flat ini, dia terus menangis sampai pagi. Aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menggodanya. Kau bahkan sudah menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhnya sebelum kalian berada di ranjang. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa semalam kalian bisa melakukanya? Kau memaksanya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Jongin terdengar kesal. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa Lelaki untuk melakukan itu. Dia yang memberi izin, kalau dia menolak saat itu, aku pastikan hal semalam tidak akan terjadi!" Jongin berkata jujur, semalam saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari ciuman Jongin, Jongin merasa sangat kecewa dan menyerah. Tapi saat itu juga Sehun memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu dan membuat rasa pesimisnya lenyap. Baekhyun berdesis.

"Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa? Jongin terkejut. Baekhyun sedang mengusirnya?

"Keluar! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Salahku apa?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Kedua tangan lelaki itu berusaha menarik lenganya agar Jongin segera berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Jongin sedang tidak ingin melawan. Tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Baekhyun kemanapun ia ingin membawa Jongin pergi dan saat Baekhyun membawanya untuk semakin mendekati pintu, Jongin mencoba bertahan di posisinya yang sekarang, berdiri dan mematung.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Baekhyun mengerang, ia masih berusaha membuat Jongin bergerak. Begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk menyeret Jongin keluar gagal, Baekhyun masih belum menyerah untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin meskipun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau melakukan ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa hari ini para Lelaki bersikap aneh?" Baekhyun menghentikan usahanya lalu memandang Jongin kesal sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak pergi kemarin siang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan melakukan hal itu!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau juga sering melakukanya dengan pacarmu? Jangan katakan tidak karena aku tidak akan pernah percaya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun melotot.

"Aku hanya melakukanya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Apakah kau mencintai Sehun? Kau tau tidak kalau seks sama dengan perasaan bagi Lelaki-uke ."

"Apakah Venus mencintaiku?" Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, Sehun yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka barusan. Lalu mengapa lelaki itu menangis setelah pulang dari flatnya padahal semalam ia terlihat sagat bahagia. Jongin teringat pada pesan yang Sehun kirimkan kepadanya semalam, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah tentang itu? Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tubuh itu bergerak tanpa di perintah untuk kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Secepat kilat Jongin menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, berharap kalau dirinya masih bisa mengejar Sehun.

Lelaki itu dimana? Jongin sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berharap bisa melihat Sehun. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya, Oh Sehun sudah pergi. Ke kantor,kan? Aku akan kesana! Pikir Jongin. Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di flatnya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh adalah pilihannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sehun duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedalaman telapak tangannya sendiri. Lelaki itu sedang apa? Sedang menunggu taksi? Taksi sudah lewat dalam jumlah yang banyak dan dia sedang berkonsentrasi di bangku taman apartement sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya. Oh Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menguap beberapa kali lalu menggeliat. Jongin menertawai dirinya sendiri, semula dia fikir Sehun sedang menangis karenanya dan ternyata, lelaki itu sedang tertidur?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi kerja!" Jongin bertanya setelah dirinya berhasil duduk di sebelah Sehun, lelaki itu menatapnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang itu?"

Oh Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. "kalau iya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Apa? Jongin terperangah, ia bahkan merasa kalau waktu sedang membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mempertahankan pertunanganya? Dia memang belum siap untuk jauh dari Sehun semendadak ini, bagaimana mungkin Lelaki itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka sedangkan semalam mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Jongin.

"Entahlah, Kalau memang begitu aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen." Sehun tertawa, dan sekali lagi Jongin terperangah karenanya. Lelaki itu sedang menertawakanya?

"Jawabanmu sesuai dengan dugaanku!" Katanya.

"Kau tertawa? Baekhyun bilang semalaman kau menangis dan aku kira karena itu. Bukankah kau juga bilang ingin berbicara denganku! Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tuan Kim ? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau menanyakan kepada seorang lelaki apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa seolah-olah sedang menganggap remeh Jongin.

"Tadi malam Kris bertanya apakah hubungan kita serius? Aku tidak yakin, kau hanya bermain main denganku dan aku juga begitu. Dia juga bertanya tentang Jepang, Bagaimana Ibumu dan Ayahmu, Bagaimana dengan saudara yang lain? Aku merasa sudah membohongi banyak orang. Karena itu tadi malam, seharusnya aku sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangan itu kepadamu!"

"Cuma itu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku menangis karena sepertinya Ibuku akan marah besar dan memaksaku menjalani miai dengan pria tua setelah ini asalkan aku segera menikah. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku belum ingin menikah. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang membatalkan perjodohanya denganku. Tapi denganmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berusaha agar kau menjauhiku sekeras usahaku untuk menjauhkan orang lain!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku tau, menikah denganmu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil! Aku sedang memanfaatkanmu secara tidak sadar untuk membuat diriku aman dari miai." Sehun mendesah. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, Sebuah ponsel milik Jongin. Sehun tidak memberikan ponsel itu kepada Jongin secara langsung, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan benda itu di antara mereka.

"Ini milikmu. Kalau ponselku memang sangat menarik, kau boleh mengambilnya." Sehun kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Jongin terpaku sesaat sambil memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hanya itu? Lalu apa? Mereka berpisah? Sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti itu meskipun Sehun sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun yang menyusuri jalanan tanpa berusaha menyetop taksi sama sekali. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah, dan Jongin berhasil mengimbanginya setelah berusaha dengan cukup susah payah. Sehun memandang ke arahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Jongin sedang melakukan tindakan yang lucu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sehun di sela senyumnya. "masih ada yang mau di bicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini!" Oh Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jongin dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Menolak? Jongin menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Sehun? Tidak, Sehun sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap.

"Tapi aku menginginkanya!"

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat Miai lagi kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini!" Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan kembali menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu ketanganya. Selain itu Jongin juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke genggaman Sehun.

"aku tidak bisa di tolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini! Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan apa-apa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Kim ! Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi." Sehun melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, lelaki itu membuka pintu taksi, dan masuk dengan anggunnya. Dalam hitungan detik Sehun sudah menghilang dan Jongin masih termenung. Apa yang terjadi? Sehun menerima tawarannya? Tapi Sehun membiarkan Jongin memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya sekali lagi. Ya, Sehun menerimanya. Jongin bersorak, Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya saat ini. Apa arti Sehun untuknya? Apapun itu Jongin cukup puas karena Sehun tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

**A.N : makasih banyak buat readers yang mau nyempetin baca ff ini. Bahkan ada yang nungguin dari lama. Dan juga, ada yang sampai komen dulu sebelum baca ff nya. Makasih banyak ya :* makasih juga yang mau sampai nge pm aku. **

**Aku lagi pengen bikin cerita di wattpad gitu :V hehe. Sekian.**


End file.
